The Beast Girl Ready to Pounce on the Maelstrom
by MichaelTheFox
Summary: After Team Kakashi returns from the Land of Waves, Naruto tells them that he has to do something important with the Third Hokage until Sakura accuses him of lying and he runs away, then they meet a girl who comes looking for Naruto for reasons only she knows. First Fanfic, Pairing Naruto X Aisha, lots of Sasuke/Sakura bashing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hi" - Character Speaking

' _Hi_ ' - Character Thinking

" **HI!** " - Character Yelling

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto and/or Outlaw Star.

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Outlaw Star belongs to Takehiko Ito.

(AN) Aisha will be around the same age as the Rookie Twelve.

Also the Ctarl-Ctarl Empire will be referred to as a clan, as this fanfic takes place in the world of Naruto.

Also, I'm not going to be describing the characters cause we should know them all already, but for those who don't, just look them up and you'll know who's who.

So without further ado, let the story begin.

Deep within the Elemental Nations, in the land of Fire is where Konohagakure also known as the village hidden in the Leaves is where our story begins, with Team Seven also known as Team Kakashi are just returning from a C-Rank mission turned into an A-Rank mission, the mission was to escort the bridge builder Tazuna back to the Land of Waves while protecting him from bandits, but he lied about the mission as Kakashi and his team were attacked by the Demon Brothers Meizu and Gouzu after the brothers where defeated, Kakashi asked Tazuna why they would attack him, Tazuna confessed that he couldn't afford an A-Rank mission as the people of Wave were being financially drained dry by Gato, yet they continued onward and then encountered Zabuza The Demon of the Hidden Mist Village, a rogue shinobi who worked under Gato as well a fake Hunter ninja named Haku and later saved the village by killing Gato and chasing off the remaining thugs, now they have returned to the leaf village where Kakashi says, "Well Team, I've got to go and fill out a mission report so take the next three days off and meet up at training ground seven then."

But just as he was about to head off Naruto says, "Sorry Kakashi-sensei but Hokage-jiji needs me to go with him for something important for the next week, as he told me to get my stuff together when I came back after the mission." Kakashi looked a little surprised by that and thought, ' _Why would Hokage-Sama want Naruto to go with him for something important?_ ' Sakura began to burst out laughing while saying, "Naruto-BAKA would you stop making up pathetic lies to try and upstage Sasuke-kun!" but as Naruto tried to explain, "But Sakura-Chan..." Only for Sakura to quickly interrupt him saying, "And STOP calling me Sakura-chan, get this through your non-existent brain... **I DON'T LOVE YOU! I NEVER WILL LOVE YOU! I NEVER EVEN LIKED YOU!, I HATE YOU!, I WANT YOU TO GO AWAY AND NEVER BOTHER ME AGAIN!** " Sakura screamed at Naruto with all the hatred she had hoping that the failure of the academy would get out of her life forever, with a glare ignoring the fact that she said all that in-front of not only their team leader but surprisingly the Third Hokage himself.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third hokage heard and seen all of it and looked at Naruto who had his head down so low that his hair covered his eyes and then he did something that no one expected him to do... he ran away.

Kakashi looked shocked to see what had just happened between his two students and he then noticed that the Third Hokage was standing next to them at the gates he turned and said, "Lord Hokage I'm very sorry for what has happened, but you know Naruto always spreading tall-tales, he said you needed him to go with you for something important and well I find that extremely very hard to believe..." when Hiruzen said, "It's true Kakashi, what Naruto said was indeed very true, I do need him to come with me for this trip." Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura looked at him stunned as they thought Naruto was only lying to them. Kakashi was the first to recover and asked, "Lord Hokage just out of curiosity, what is it you need Naruto for on this trip?" Hiruzen then sighed and said, "It is for an agreement that was made between the Forth Hokage and a clan he wanted to have an alliance with the Leaf village and it involves Naruto."

Kakashi was shocked to hear this and so were Sasuke and Sakura but Hiruzen said more, "And thanks to Sakura..." who flinched at his tone as he continued, "Naruto might not want to go now and if that happens then the clan that The Forth Hokage worked so hard to get a meeting with them will see this as an insult and will then declare war and destroy us." if Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura weren't shocked before they certainly were now after that, if this clan was that powerful as the third hokage says, then it was very important that they had to get Naruto to that meeting but now that he went into hiding he could be anywhere in the village and when Naruto didn't want to be found, he really didn't want to be found.

Even the Inuzuka clan's ninkin and even the Hyuga clan's Byakugan were little to no help when Naruto was like this, but thankfully as Hiruzen knew Naruto long enough to know where Naruto will go, he went to find Naruto himself and told Kakashi to take care of his two students until he and Naruto returned and to fill out that mission report and vanished via shunshin.

Just as Kakashi and his two students were about to go there separate ways they hear a female voice from a cloaked figure behind them saying, "Hey, you people, hold it right there. I've waited and waited and I'm not waiting anymore."

Seeing the cloaked figure Sasuke then asked in his arrogant voice, "Oh yeah, well who are you?" the cloaked figure ignores his question and said, "I wanna know where Naruto Uzumaki is." Kakashi getting suspicious then asked, "And how do you know about Naruto?" the cloaked figure again ignores the question and says, "I'm asking the questions here, now stop wasting my time. Now you will answer me, where is Naruto Uzumaki?"

Sasuke getting aggravated by this cloaked figure's game of twenty questions about the dobe then says, "Oh really. Well what do we have here? A pushy little lady making her big entrance."

Sakura not wanting things to get out of control attempted to be the voice of reason then asked the cloaked figure, "So, uh What's your name anyway, huh?" the cloaked figure then grabs the cloak and throws it off while saying, "My name is... Aisha Ctarl-Ctarl!"

Kakashi looked shocked after the girl said that, as he heard many stories of the Ctarl-Ctarl clan, some say that just one member of the Ctarl-Ctarl clan could take on Tsunade of the Sannin in her prime in a fist to fist fight to a standstill with their own natural strength, he also heard that they can transform into a vicious animal under a full moon and take down an entire army of highly trained Kage level shinobi without breaking a sweat.

Kakashi knew she was the real deal cause all members of the Ctarl-Ctarl clan have furry elf like ears and even if the things he heard where even half true he did not want to take any chances so he had to calm everyone down, but unfortunately Sasuke wanted to test his strength against a member of the Ctarl-Ctarl clan as he thought that there was no clan stronger than the Uchiha clan as well train his newly acquired Sharingan so he said, "Well, Now I'm interested."

Aisha not caring about Sasuke looked to Kakashi then said, "I already happen to know that you are Naruto's sensei and work together with him, Copycat Kakashi Hatake! So stop fooling around and tell me where he is!, Now you will answer me, where is Naruto!?" Kakashi sighed as he knew she would not stop until she gets him to answer so he said, "Naruto is not here, he went into hiding..." Aisha looked shocked to hear that answer as she yelled, " **WHAT DID YOU SAY!?** " Kakashi then gave Aisha his trademark eye smile and said to her, "Well, that should answer your question. Okay, see ya."

Aisha not liking the way they are trying to blow her off yelled as she ran towards him, "Hold it right there!" then she grabbing Kakashi by his Jonin vest and turned him to face her, "Tell me where he went then. Since you are Naruto's sensei and you work with him, you should know where he goes to hang out! Now tell me where he is!"

Kakashi not liking the attention of civilians that were gathering around, he was trying to think of a way to get out of this mess, when Sasuke went up to Aisha and said in a strangely calm voice, "Okay I'll tell you where the dobe is, now you have to come real close cause it's a secret."

Aisha narrowed her eyes at him for calling Naruto a dobe but nodded a leaned her ear very close to Sasuke's mouth in an attempt to listen and Sasuke breathed in a small breath then screamed as loud as he could right into her ear, " **THAT'S EXACTLY WHERE THE HELL I'D LIKE TO KNOW!** " Aisha flinched away while covering her now ringing ears while saying, "Aaaaah! Damn you, that's not funny!" Sakura again trying to be the voice of reason said, "Look, we're telling you the truth, we don't know where he is."

Aisha finally getting her hearing back and looking ready to fight said, "So you three are gonna play dumb to the bitter end? Then I'll just have to rip the answers out of you three by force." Kakashi raised his hands in a surrendering motion while trying to defuse the situation says, "Hey cut it out. My team and I just got back from a very tough mission and I don't want to have to fight a girl, That's not my style." Aisha just sent Kakashi a look that clearly said, 'I Don't give a damn about what's your style.' and said, "It's not open for discussion."

Kakashi then just sighed in defeat and said, "Well then, in that case... RUN AWAY!" Kakashi quickly picked up both Sasuke and Sakura and ran as fast as his legs would go, Aisha having a surprised look on her face for a moment but quickly recovered and screamed, " **YOU COWARDS!** " as she began chasing after them in pursuit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(AN) Hey guys, Before you read the chapter, I just wanted to say, I'm SO happy to see that my story is getting so many good reviews and favorites and this really means a lot to me as a starting writer, So from the bottom of my heart, Thank you all so much.

Also, I'm very sorry for making you all wait for this chapter and I'm trying my absolute best to make this story one of if not the best Naruto/Outlaw Star Crossover stories around.

Also, I want to make a very big shout out to my great friend Dylan Millwood, who is the one who inspired me to post this story as my debut and who also helped me make this chapter.

This chapter will have character descriptions for Aisha's parents, so just giving you guys a heads up on that too.

Now that's all been said and out of the way, here's what you all have been waiting for, the second chapter of The Beast Girl Ready to Pounce on the Maelstrom! Enjoy!

* * *

"Hi" - Character Speaking

' _Hi_ ' - Character Thinking

Disclaimer - Please see the first chapter.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei! Why are we running?!" Sakura cried as the trio ran with the infuriated Ctarl-Ctarl girl after them. "She has a point... Why are we even running from her at all, anyway? We out number her two to one, and I have my Sharingan and if things somehow do get out of hand, we can just throw our most expendable member at her since the Dobe's not here.", Sasuke said, not caring if Sakura felt hurt by hearing him.

"Because she's a member of the Ctarl-Ctarl clan, a single member is powerful enough to match Tsunade in her prime with her using the Hachimon Tonkō no Jin in terms of sheer brute force, and we now have one of them in an outrage chasing us!" the masked man cried.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU COWARDS!" Aisha shouted from behind them slowly gaining on them.

"Okay... so why's she so mad at us?! We didn't do anything to her!" The fangirl of the last loyal Uchiha said, beginning to feel a stitch develop in her left side as her pathetic stamina levels were now completely spent.

"SO HELP ME, IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE MY BETROTHED IS WHEN IT'S YOUR JOB AS HIS TEAMMATES, YOU'RE DEAD!", Aisha shouted as she continued to chase after them.

Sakura paled and thought, ' _Betrothed?! So that's what she wanted to find Naruto for?! SHIT!_ ' Someone fucking up a woman's wedding plans! It was one of the worst ways to bring out Righteous Feminine Fury in full-force! They were dead!

"Oh, way to go Sakura! The one time we REALLY DO need him, and you made the Dobe sad and he goes into hiding, Thank you SO MUCH you stupid, pink-haired, flat chested, screaming, useless, annoying IDIOT!", Sasuke shouted. Then the Uchiha saw how worn-out Sakura was and thought of something.

"Okay you deranged, obsessed, pink haired stalker of mine; Here's your chance to make yourself actually USEFUL!" Sasuke said while tripping Sakura. As she fell flat on her face, the two males continued to bolt leaving her to her fate. As she lifted her face off the ground, Sakura then turned around and paled as she locked eyes with a pair of enraged aqua blue slit eyes.

"So you're first then, huh? Now...either you tell me where Naruto Uzumaki is or I'll just have to beat my answers out of you!" Aisha snarled, cracking her knuckles.

"No...no...please! Have mercy!" The Haruno girl begged as the enraged Ctarl-Ctarl girl fell upon her, and Aisha then said, "Mercy? You mean like all of those times when you would savagely beat Naruto into the ground when all he's been guilty of was being nice to you? YOU MEAN THAT KIND OF MERCY!?" and began to pulverize her with the only thing Sakura screamed out was, "NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!"

As they distanced themselves further from the sound of Sakura's screams, Kakashi looked at his remaining student and said in anger, "Sasuke, what you just did was cold-blooded and NOT what I've taught you!"

"Shut up! I am an Uchiha! and I'll survive and triumph in the end, at any and all costs! To that end, I'll gladly use whatever or whoever I can, then cast them aside when their usefulness to me has been spent and therefore have become unnecessary to me!" The Uchiha shouted at the jonin.

Hearing that, the Copy Ninja could only turn his head away from his student, too revolted from his words to even look at him, ' _...I see, so in the end, that's the true nature of Sasuke..._ ' Kakashi thought to himself, making a note to talk to the Hokage about it.

Hearing Sakura's screaming stop, the two then ran faster until they made it to the training grounds to catch their breath, with Kakashi still angry and disgusted at what he saw Sasuke did to his teammate, but before Kakashi could say a word, he and Sasuke saw Aisha in front of them both.

Aisha then, "tsked" as she looked at the younger Sharingan-user and said, "You know...what you did was just plain sick and cruel, even for your clan, Uchiha. Now, why don't you both be good little boys and give yourselves up? As soon as you tell me where to find Naruto, I'll leave you both alone and in one piece."

Sasuke growled and said, "Damn you're persistent!"

"Shut-up!", Was Aisha's only reply to that, as she then proceed to attack the Uchiha brat, and Sasuke quickly used some smoke bombs to obscure her vision, and with a kunai in hand, he ran into the smoke and slashed Aisha's left side, knowing that was an instant kill.

At least...until the smoke cleared and Aisha just stood in place with a smile and her eyes closed. She patted her left side to check for blood then turned to face the now stunned Uchiha with a cocky grin as she was completely unharmed.

Sasuke gasped at the sight then his eyes widened as he saw the kunai in his hand had been broken in half. Despite how frightened he suddenly found himself, Sasuke couldn't help but ask "What the hell is your body even made of?"

Aisha never answered him as she then pounced upon the Uchiha and began to viciously punish him for his actions and that she just plain hates his guts.

After Aisha viciously pulverized Sasuke, she stalked towards Kakashi, as he was backing away from her, Kakashi then said, "Not that I approve Sasuke's actions, but I must ask, what did you do to stop his strike?" Aisha decided to answer the one-eyed, lazy sensei and said, "What I used was only half of my beast strength." she said with a shrug, then she said, "Now...are you finally gonna answer me about where Naruto is, or is this beating gonna become three for three?"

The air around Aisha began to spin, then she dashed into the Kakashi before he even had a chance to answer and began to punch and kick him with each blow feeling like that of a wreaking ball and scratching at his face that his mask nearly fell off, until Aisha while standing above his beaten body and said, "Now, this next blow will END IT!" Kakashi then saw Aisha's body began to expand and grow as she began to scream out loud...

Until she seemed to deflate, as she then fell to her knees and then laid on the ground looking exhausted, Kakashi raised his head looking ready to defend himself with his only eye widened in surprise at this when he heard Aisha's stomach growling from hunger, along with Aisha groaning, "I...I must've...burnt...too many calories...oohhh..."

Kakashi blinked and sighed in relief as he stood up, "I Got off lucky..." he muttered to himself before Aisha pounced on him, knocking him onto his face.

"Just because I'm too spent to have the energy to transform, you're not that lucky!" Aisha snarled as she began Kakashi's vicious beating.

* * *

A short while after the screaming and the sound of a flesh being beaten stopped, a very unusual group of four were seen at the barbecue restaurant owned by the Akimichi Clan.

Sasuke looked like mummy, except for his hair, his eyes (though his left one was black and swollen shut), and his mouth being left unwrapped so Aisha could hear him tell were Naruto was. His right arm had a splint holding it in place and if someone were to remove the bandages, he was littered in scratches, cuts and bruises from the neck down, and his crotch was repeatedly stomped by the Ctarl-Ctarl girl.

Sakura looked much worse, as she looked like she was ready to be put inside a pyramid with only her hair, her eyes while she herself sported a nasty black eye on the right, and (unfortunately) her mouth still visible. She was glaring at Kakashi like it was his fault that her Sasuke-Kun threw her to the vicious beast-girl to use as a decoy to escape, she also had more cuts, bruises and scratches that people could see the blood from, and both of her arms were in splints and wrapped in more bandages.

Kakashi was the only one who looked less damaged, but that was because Aisha burnt out too many calories before she fully had her way with him, though he did now sport a black eye, had scratches on his face that almost tore off his mask, a few bruises, but other than that he seemed fine, after Aisha's vicious beating, Kakashi used the basic medical knowledge he had to wrap both Sasuke and Sakura in medical bandages and splint their arms.

While the three members of Team Seven looked to be somewhere between mummified-in-casts-while-somehow-still-able-to-move-and-speak bad and death-warmed-over bad, the last member of the group was unusually normal.

After all, she was who beat them that badly to begin with!

"So... you're all going to help me find Naruto." Aisha Ctarl-Ctarl stated as if it were fact, setting her seventy-fifth course in a row's plate aside before turning to the nearest employee and happily yelled out, "Oi! Get me another! Get me another!"

"No." Sasuke denied, only to be ignored.

"Coming right up!", Choza Akimichi said, setting the food down and Aisha happily screamed and began to eat again. "So...who's paying for all this?" he asked.

Still eating, Aisha jabbed with her chopsticks to point at Sasuke.

"Wait, What?! Oh, like hell am I gonna...!" The avenger snapped.

"I thought the Uchina Clan was loaded. If you're not gonna help me find Naruto, then you cover the bill." Aisha mumbled out past her food as she continued to gorge herself as the Uchiha growled at her but said nothing.

Choza laughed and said, "A girl whose good in a fight and has a healthy appetite, too. You wouldn't mind being introduced to my son Choji, would you?" he asked as Aisha set her most recent plate down and then grabbed another.

"I Wouldn't mind it, but the thing is, I'm already spoken for. Actually, I came here because of a C.U.B. agreement." the Ctarl-Ctarl said before resuming to eat, drawing shocked looks from Sasuke, Kakashi, and Choza.

While the first two knew about how Aisha said Naruto was her betrothed, they had no idea it was for a reason like THAT!

"Huh? A cub?" Sakura asked.

"...It's an acronym. It really stands for "Clan Unification Betrothal"," Sasuke said, "I didn't know it could apply to...Naruto..." the Uchiha had to stop himself before he called the blonde 'Dobe'. He doubted he'd survive another beating from the feline-like girl, so best not insult the one she was here for.

Pausing in her feeding, the girl lowered her plate and smirked. "Well~! Looks like somebody actually knows his stuff. I heard you were so disinterested in anything other than strength, I'm actually surprised you ever even learned what that is." she smirked, making Sasuke bristle, glaring at her.

"So what's the deal, then? And why's it with Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

Aisha nodded, "We of the Ctarl-Ctarl clan, have been allies of the Uzumaki Clan since before even the Warring Period prior to the founding of the Hidden Villages. Proud of that. Still want to honor our fallen allies, despite how their village, Uzushiogakure, was destroyed in a join attack by Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri." she said.

"Destroyed?" But you just said that they were...! How could you let...?!" Sakura gasped.

"Genetic barrier seal. None of us with Ctarl-Ctarl genes in us could get to them to help. The Uzumaki knew we'd fight down to the last man for them, even if it meant sighing our own death warrants." Aisha said sadly, looking down. "The Uzumaki...they didn't want that. So they set up a barrier around where the Ctarl-Ctarl clan lived. We couldn't leave until it was too late to fight...too late to save anyone...been burning at us for years..." Aisha said with sadness in her voice.

"...And when you found out about Naruto..." Kakashi said with a sense of realization.

"...Yeah, we should've figured the Senju clan would open their doors to the refugees. Kami bless them all for their good hearts, the Senju clan..." Aisha said, looking as if a weight had fallen off of her shoulders , and was glade for the Senju clan for saving the Uzumaki refugees and continued, "When we learned that and that there were still those with Uzumaki blood living here, we made it our mission to atone for our failure. And when one of them told us she was expecting, and a son, at that...well, you can figure how it was for us Ctarl-Ctarl." Aisha said.

Kakashi then tensed. As a shard of memory quickly ignited, "Kushina..." he muttered, recalling once when she had asked Minato-sensei to take her somewhere, stating it was very important.

No sooner had the name made it past his lips, that a claw-shaped hand clamped onto his throat in a vice grip.

"Don't you ever dare speak so casually and familiarly about Lady Kushina Uzumaki, you one-eyed worm!" Aisha snarled, glaring at Kakashi.

"...Gahhh...! Wu...whuuu...wait...she was...my...sensei's...wife...!" Kakashi gasped out. As soon as he did, the force crushing his windpipe vanished.

"Oh...I see...sorry about that..." Aisha said, embarrassed as she realized Kushina must have given him permission to be so familiar with her in that case.

Gasping, Kakashi just gave her a nod in return. He got the message, The Ctarl-Ctarl were highly defensive about the Uzumaki Clan, especially after being unable to do anything to stop the destruction of Uzushiogakure.

"So...you were made part of this Clan Unification Betrothal to help bring back the clan of your lost allies, then?" Sakura said, unable to wrap her mind around all this being about the dunce who kept asking her out.

"Yeah...I volunteered and so did a lot of single women in our clan. But I was the one who lucked out. The clan head picked me for something this vital for my clan's redemption and the Uzumaki's restoration. No way in HELL am I gonna let them down. Still...good seeing that the Uzumaki are getting their due here." Aisha said.

"Meaning?" Sasuke frowned while wondering how Naruto of all people could be so important.

"Well, the Uzumaki were one of the founding clans of Konoha, so they've had ties to the Hokage position, I mean Mito Uzumaki was the wife of the First Hokage. And then there's who I came here for..." Aisha said.

' _She wouldn't...!_ ' Kakashi and Choza both thought in shock.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze...the son of Lady Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage." Aisha finished proudly.

' _She did..._ ' Kakashi and Choza thought sadly.

For just a second, that last statement hung in the air, before everything unfroze.

"Wha-wha-WWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTT?!"

Just as everyone was about to go into an uproar over the casual bomb drop, a sudden whirlwind of thick white smoke and leafs appeared in the middle of the room, revealing the Third Hokage with a firm expression on his face.

Hiruzen's appearance silenced everyone from going into a frenzy once everyone heard Aisha's reveal of one of the deepest and darkest secrets of Konoha, and the look he sent to the Ctarl-Ctarl girl made her flinch in fear but the aged leader soon sighed as he knew she wasn't aware of his law but he then spoke to everyone in the restaurant, "No one is to EVER speak of what you heard here today, or whoever tells or attempt to do so, will be sentenced with the highest of treason and put to death where you stand."

At that, everyone nodded, still stunned and none daring to risk upsetting their leader.

"Good, now all of you but Aisha, Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura get out, Choza take the night off." Hiruzen said and watched all of the civilians quickly leave with all of their mouths shut, and Choza nodded and left via Shunshin after passing a recite to Sasuke with the cost of the food on it.

The old Hokage sighed and looked at the ones who stayed, "You certainly know how to cause trouble, don't you, Aisha?" Hiruzen softly chuckled to himself, "Just like your betrothed...but you're lucky you're not of this village yet, or I'd have to kill you for revealing a triple S-Rank village secret."

Aisha looked shocked to hear that. She didn't know that Naruto's parents was supposed to be a secret, but then she wondered why was it a secret when Naruto had every right to know and was about to say as such until Hiruzen raised his hand to stop her.

"I know what it is you're most likely to say. We'll need to have that talk later; for now, your mother, father, and your guards have also arrived and your mother and father were worried sick about you and are already with Naruto, so let's not keep them all waiting, shall we?"

Aisha paled when Hiruzen brought up her mother and father and quickly got up and rushed to Hiruzen's side while the elderly leader turned to the Jonin commander of Team Seven, "Kakashi, you, Sasuke and Sakura come too, we will need witnesses for the betrothal."

Kakashi nodded and stood up and so did Sasuke and Sakura. The trio walked up to Hiruzen and they vanished via combined shunshin and then they appeared in front of a closed-off forest and Kakashi paled at the sight of it as he slowly said, "The...Forest...of...Death!? Why would Naruto come here!?"

Rather than answer, the Hokage entered the forest through the gates of the fence surrounding it, followed by Aisha, and then the trio of Team Seven's members. Hiruzen led Aisha and Team Seven further into the forest, they heard many sounds of different animals nearby. To people like Sakura it was like living in a horror movie, but to Aisha, it was like a second home to her.

After a while, Hiruzen stopped in place and turned to face his companions and moved his index finger to his mouth and shushed them before he waved his hand to tell them to wait where they stood and he quietly crept through a bush and entered a giant tree hollow with Aisha. Curiosity getting the better of them, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi took a peek over the bush and what they saw made their eyes widen in shock, amazement and fear.

There, laying on a giant orange tiger's side, was Naruto fast asleep, looking at peace with the giant beasts surrounding him, and they also saw that he was holding a tiger cub in his arms too.

Seeing them follow, Hiruzen sighed and said, "Well...as long as you don't cause any disruptions..."

After being told that it was okay, Team Seven carefully and slowly approached the tiger den when suddenly a white tiger ran towards Sakura and roared in her face, causing the Haruno to scream and if anyone noticed, she now had a giant stain on her shorts.

Hearing Sakura's scream, the other tigers all awoke with roars. Naruto quickly then sprang to his feet as well, holding to the cub before he dove to the ground, curling around the cub and shielding it with his body, clearly intending to use his own body as a barrier between the cub and any harm.

Seeming to snicker, the white tiger went over to Naruto and nuzzled against him, getting him to look up and see Hiruzen, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura there, and that the last three were beaten up. With a sigh, the blonde Uzumaki then stood up and let go of the tiger cub, who looked up at him and mewed before going off to it's parents.

The white tiger then seemed to smile and was enveloped in thick smoke before it dispersed, revealing Aisha standing where the tiger had been, a wide, triumphant smirk on her face. "Ahhh...using my family's tiger affinity to make her ruin her underwear like that felt absolutely fantastic!" she laughed.

"Is that right?" A male voice said, and Aisha froze, "...Aw Hell...Mom...Dad...!"

Turning in the direction of the new voice, the natives of Konoha all saw that the man, who was clearly Aisha's father, was a tall, muscular man with tanned skin matching Aisha's with a white hair/beard combo resembling a lion's mane, he had navy blue eyes and was wearing a necklace that looked like it was made of animal bones, and he was also wearing a black garment with navy blue shinobi pants, his fingernails resembled claws and he was wearing the standard pair of open toed shinobi sandals with his toenails also looking like claws.

Likewise, next to him a very beautiful woman with a lightly tanned skin, with long platinum blonde hair flowing to her mid back, she has emerald green eyes, she also has cat-shaped eyes, a slim hourglass body and had fingernails that resembled claws. She was wearing a navy blue colored battle dress with a small skirt, leg guards, and high-heeled open toed kunoichi sandals.

At the sight of them, Aisha paled and stiffened. She clearly knew was busted!

"Ah...Lord Raion Ctarl-Ctarl...Lady Sarabi; I see you found Naruto-Kun. We located your daughter and she's aware not to go running off again.", Hiruzen said.

Ignoring the elderly leader, Sarabi pounced upon her daughter and yelled, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS FOR YOU!? IF IT WASN'T FOR NARUTO NEEDING ME AND YOUR FATHER FOR HIS TIME OF NEED, I WOULD HAVE DESTROYED THIS WHOLE VILLAGE TO FIND YOU!"

Her father was likewise displeased with his daughter and said, "Aisha, you nearly gave your mother and I a heart attack when we heard from your escort that you left. I didn't want to do this...but you left me with no choice, wither you win this duel or lose, you will be hereby grounded until either you marry or you become the new clan head. And that's final."

After hearing her parent's punishment Aisha looked to be on the brink of tears, "BUT DADDDDDY...!" she whined, while trying to come up with a good reason to keep herself from getting such a punishment.

But Raion stood firm and said, "No "Buts" Aisha Ctarl-Ctarl, My mind's made up, and don't even attempt to make you're face. THIS time it's not going to work."

"Now, now," Hiruzen spoke up getting both Raion and Sarabi's attention, "She was just eager to finally meet Naruto and welcome him home, is all. After all, if all goes well, she'll be doing that from now on, so she was eager to practice."

At that, the two elder Ctarl-Ctarl shared a look and nodded, sighing, "Very Well, That point and reasoning is valid. So we won't punish her for it." Sarabi sighed, making Aisha shoot the aged Kage a thankful thumbs-up after her mom released her.

After she stood up, Sarabi then looked over to Team seven and both Sarabi and Raion asked in unison, "Who are these morons?"

Kakashi then walked up to the Ctarl-Ctarl elders and said, "Um...Hi, I'm Naruto's sensei Kakashi Hata-" Raion then interrupted him saying, "Kakashi Hatake, Son of the White Fang, student of Minato Namikaze, blah,blah, blah... So do you know why Naruto's depressed right now!? Because as his sensei, that make YOU responsible for Naruto's well being right now... So you better have a good excuse or else..."

Kakashi gulped and sighed as he knew there was no way for him to get out of this so he then said, "Well, you see, it all started like this, we just got back from a really tough mission and we were all about to head home but, Naruto said that he was needed by Hiruzen to meet you guys and we all accused him to be lying and after Sakura told him to leave and never come back, he ran away to here and that's when we meet Aisha and..." As the one eyed jonin explained why Naruto is so depressed now, Raion and Sarabi were becoming more and more angered by this until they both pounced at the jonin and began to viciously and savagely beat his sorry ass and then they pounced on his two other students especially Sakura for calling Naruto a liar and when they were done, all the members were knocking on death's door as both Raion and Sarabi were taking breaths to calm themselves down.

Meanwhile, seeing how depressed and unresponsive Naruto was, the Ctarl-Ctarl bride-to-be just shook her head and said, "...No...I can't...not like this..."

At that everyone was surprised. "What do you mean you can't?! Isn't this why you came here?!" Sakura asked.

Aisha nodded, turning to the others, "It is, but he's in no mental or emotional condition for enacting the Uzumaki/Ctarl-Ctarl C.U.B. right now...it wouldn't be right."

Both Aisha's parents nodded, feeling proud of the mature actions of their daughter on this matter.

Hiruzen sighed, "I see...well in that case, feel free to stay in Konoha as long as needed then. Until Naruto feels better, there's no point to this happening yet, anyway."

The Ctarl-Ctarl all nodded in agreement and they just went in the tiger's den to rest and to get to know Naruto better, as they didn't mind sleeping in the forest as it was like their second home to them. But they did want all who are present to come back the second that Naruto is feeling better. And allowed the Hokage and team seven to leave the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hi" - Character Speaking

' _Hi_ ' - Character Thinking

Disclaimer - See the first chapter.

* * *

It's been a few days since Aisha and her parents arrived in Konoha and they stayed with Naruto in the forest of Death after Hiruzen and Team Seven left, after forcing team seven to promise that they would come back once they are summoned, Naruto and the Ctral-Ctral trio stayed in the Forest of Death with the Tigers and as the days passed, Naruto introduced the Ctral-Ctrals to his Tiger friends, the Ctral-Ctrals found this sweet but they could still see that Naruto was still depressed about what happened with his team until Aisha stood up and said, "I can't take it anymore! Naruto-Kun you listen to me, As far as I'm concerned, you are more than worthy to be one of us Ctral-Ctral just by showing that you don't give in and unleash the damn Nine-tails inside you and you take all of those pathetic villager's insults in strive, but you cannot let that pink haired, flat-as-a-board, Uchiha-obsessed moron with the forehead the size of the WHOLE Suna desert and then some, screaming banshee/howler monkey hybrid bring you down like this! You're better than her in every way and if she can't see what wonderful and great guy you are, then it's her loss. And to be honest Naruto-Kun, you can do SO much better than her. Hell, if Lady Kushina were here, she'd agree with me!"

"Who?" Naruto asked dully, barely any spark of life in his eyes.

Aisha's eyes widened as well as her parent's. He was asking...?! Then Aisha remembered that her late, to-be, in-laws and their ties to Naruto were kept as a secret. Aisha then grinned like the cat that ate a whole pet shop that was full of canaries. Oh...if _this_ didn't get Naruto's attention off of his depression, nothing would!

"Oh...just your mother, Naruto-kun." The Ctral-Ctral girl said casually.

"MY _**WHAT?!**_ " Naruto shouted, bolting up to his feet and grabbed Aisha by her shoulders. His body shaking all over, his face pale, and eyes huge as he stared at the Ctral-Ctrals in utter shock. "...wh-wh-wh-what d-d-d-did you just...?! You guys...you knew my...?!" he looked ready to faint.

Raion and Sarabi both looked at their daughter then at eachother. They both understood instantly what their daughter was doing and why, but felt that this was kinda overkill with the intentional bad timing. For all her good intentions, Aisha had more or less basically blasted Naruto's emotions with a nuclear-powered defibrillator while he was at his lowest point. They both sighed. Getting him to cope and come to grips with this was going to be difficult.

"Sit down, relax and just breath, souchi." Sarabi said gently as she walked over and wrapped Naruto in a hug, holding him close and slowly began rocking him in her arms; just as she done the same for Aisha when she was younger and said, "If you relax, we'll tell you about her, ok? But you need to calm down."

Naruto understood and slowly nodded while staring into Sarabi's eyes as she then said, "Now, Kushina Uzumaki is indeed your mother and one of the most wonderful people you'd ever wish to meet, she also was a very powerful kunoichi as she was called "The Red Hotblooded Habanero" she was also a friend to the whole Ctral-Ctral clan, but most of all she was very excited to be your mother, why I still have her last letter telling me how happy she was to know she was pregnant with you."

Raion nodded and then said, "Indeed, she was also a good friend with Sarabi, also when they were young, both Sarabi and Kushina used to have "Friendly Rivalries" with eachother by sending their personal summon messengers to eachother with written letters and "Challenges" for one another..." Raion shivered at the memory of the "Challenges" both his wife and Kushina used to do with eachother.

Sarabi smiled at the mention of the "Challenges" that she and Kushina used to do together, then thought Naruto would like to hear some and said, "Ah... Those were SO much fun. Like Raion, remember the one time, where I challenged Kushina to steal one of Jiraya's newest Icha Icha book drafts and to use it as a tissue until it was covered from top to bottom in her snot and she had to take a picture of Jiraya's reaction to seeing it in snot?" Once Sarabi saw the picture, Sarabi laughed so hard at Jiraya's face she fell off her chair laughing in tears. She even remembered that Kushina sent one of her hyena summons to send a message from Jiraya saying that she is a terrible, terrible monster person, with tear stains all over the letter.

Then Sarabi said, "Oh! Raion, remember that challenge Kushina sent me? You know... the one with that tasty dish I made especially for you..." Raion paled after hearing Sarabi say that... he knew what she was talking about alright... Kushina challenged Sarabi to put a Carolina Reaper chili pepper into Raion's food for dinner to see if it'd make him shoot fire out of his mouth like a cartoon character and to get a photo of it to prove it as being possible. He still had nightmares of both Kushina and that dammed pepper to this day...

Hearing this, both Naruto and Aisha soon burst out laughing at their mothers' "challenges" to each other, and both Sarabi and Raion then smiled to see Naruto already showing he was getting better; but then after the young couple got their laughter under control, Raion spoke, "Yes, well Naruto...Kushina and Sarabi's challenges aside, Kushina also knew when there was a time for jokes and there was a time to be professional in her line of duty, like the time she and your father meet the both of us to invoke the C.U.B agreement pact."

Naruto looked like he was about to ask about his father, Raion interrupted Naruto by saying, "That is another subject for another day, I know it must be hard for you but don't worry Naruto, you will learn who your father is but you must be patient that's all."

Seeing Naruto regretfully nod, Raion then began to tell Naruto about the meeting for the C.U.B pact, he remembered that day all to well as he told Naruto, when he and Sarabi met both Minato and Kushina for the agreement for the C.U.B pact, Kushina did most of the talking for Minato and she also looked over the scroll describing the terms and agreements for the pact, making absolutely sure that the terms were fair and the agreements were reasonable for both clans, Raion had to admit that he was very impressed by Kushina as she carefully read the scroll from top to bottom three times just to make sure she didn't miss any small details.

After carefully reading the scroll enough, Kushina, Minato, Raion and Sarabi all agreed and sealed the deal on the Uzumaki and Ctral-Ctral C.U.B pact.

When Raion was finished telling Naruto this, He saw Naruto's eyes shine with renewed spirit and he then stood up from Sarabi's arms and said, "Thanks you guys, I feel much better now, now that I know who my mother was at least and how awesome she was and how that she loved me. I'm going to make both of my parents proud, by holding my clan's end of the pact, So let's call the others and give Hokage-jiji and Team Seven a duel they WON'T ever forget. Who's with me!?" as all of the tigers and cubs roared together as if to say, "WE ARE!"

Aisha, Raion, Sarabi were pleased to see that hearing everything that the Ctarl-Ctarl could tell him about his mother seemed to give Naruto his spirits back. and reignite his fighting spirit as Aisha looked ready to duel with Naruto as she just said, "You're on, Naruto-kun!"

* * *

AN: A short chapter I know, but don't worry this was to snap Naruto out of his depression and to get his fighting spirit back. Hope you guys enjoyed it, cause the next chapter is what you've all been waiting for... The Duel between both Naruto and Aisha!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hi" - Character Speaking

' _Hi_ ' - Character Thinking

Disclaimer - See the first chapter.

AN - Hey everyone, I'm SO sorry for you guys to have to wait long, but here it is... Here's the chapter you have all been waiting patiently for, the duel between Naruto and Aisha, I hope you all enjoy it, also keep a look out for a little bit of Killing Bites references and others involved in this chapter. So without further ado... Let the chapter BEGIN!

* * *

At his home, Kakashi was having a rough few days and nights after he met Aisha and her parents. He took the time for Naruto to get over his depression to do some thinking and he came to the conclusion that he ultimately sucked as a sensei, as he spent more time only training Sasuke than he ever did with both Naruto and Sakura; all he taught them was how to walk up trees with their chakra.

Kakashi couldn't help but think of how the Ctral-Ctral girl would ultimately and utterly DESTROY Naruto in their duel and everyone would know that it was all his fault for playing favorites but Naruto was who would have to suffer because of him...he then thought about fooling the Ctral-Ctral by knocking Naruto out before the duel then either he or Sasuke transform into Naruto and fight Aisha and win for him and Naruto wouldn't know, but he gave up on the idea since Raion and Sarabi would know the Naruto that was fighting was an impostor and then they will declare war on Konoha, and besides he knew the three Ctral-Ctral clan members stayed with him in the forest all this time. Getting up Kakashi opened the door and decided that he should take a walk around the village and try to figure things out and all he could think of was how he should've been a better sensei to his team but he really wanted them to trust each other first, that was why he kept making them do teamwork drills until now.

Though when he thought about it, Kakashi couldn't help but sigh to himself as those words ran through his mind, 'Trust and Teamwork...' How could he even get those three to trust each other when they can't even trust their own sensei? Not that he can blame them for that.

Kakashi then soon found himself at the gates to the Forest of Death and saw that he was actually early, Kakashi then chuckled lowly to himself... he stayed up all night feeling horrible as a sensei that he actually came to the meeting place early for once. Then Kakashi noticed that three groups of tigers ran out of the forest and split up into three different directions as he noticed one group of the tigers go down the street to his house, Kakashi guessed the tigers were going to go get him and seeing the other two groups head for Sasuke and Sakura's homes, he just walked in through the gate while giving out one last sigh to himself.

Meanwhile in the Haruno home, Sakura was in a deep sleep, dreaming of her marriage to her beloved Sasuke. Everything was perfect, her parents were the planners who invited everyone, except for both Naruto and the Ctral-Ctral clan as they were all being kept in cages like the filthy animals that they are.

Ino and all the other girls of Sasuke's fan club were all tied up in their seats with gags in their mouths and crying because Sakura was marrying Sasuke.

Then it was time to exchange vows as both Sasuke and Sakura which the both said their "I dos." and they were about to kiss, until Sakura smelled something fowl, then suddenly felt wet, until the smell then got even worse. She opened her eyes and saw a tiger's butt in her face and then it let out a fart and her eyes widened in pure horror as she saw it was beginning to drop it's load!

Just as Sakura was about to scream, a stream of urine went into her mouth and her eyes turned as she saw another tiger with it's leg raised to pee, and then the first tiger dropped a large piece of dung right on top of her head mixed with a case of diarrhea, and once both tiger's finished they kicked Sakura in the face with their hind legs while having their claws out, causing Sakura to pass out in horror. One of the tiger sbit into her sleeping clothes and dragged her out of her house and proceeded to return into the Forest of Death, making sure to drag her along the road.

Meanwhile, at an apartment near by the ruins of the Uchiha clan compound, Sasuke was sleeping and having a dream, as he was standing over the defeated Uchiha clan murderer Itachi Uchiha and he was just about to kill Itachi, Itachi's body suddenly vanished and then Sasuke felt his body suddenly change and shrink as he grew rat ears, fur and a rat's tail until he was at the height of a rat and then he heard gigantic footsteps. As the steps drew closer, he saw two gigantic sized tigers, both seemingly to resemble Naruto and his fiance Aisha. Sasuke glared at the two giant, overgrown hairball makers for taking his vengeance away from him, but then the Naruto tiger spoke and said, "We'll give you a five minute head start to run..."

Sasuke yelled at the tigers in defiance, "SHUT UP!" Not caring if he was a rat and smaller than the tigers, he lept towards the Naruto tiger, attempting to bite it's eyes out, until the tiger swatted him away like a cat does to a toy.

After rolling across the dirt, Sasuke then stood back up to try again, but he then saw the Aisha tiger roar at him, causing him to turn and run away, but he knew the two tigers were after him now with the intent to kill him, so Sasuke ran to the only place he thought he would be safe, the Uchiha clan police station.

In the police station, Sasuke saw the paws of the tigers attempt to reach for him and he just turned around and kicked up some dust and walked away while having a satisfied grin on his face as he was still way smarter than the dobe and his she-cat bride are and walked away in triumph.

Until he heard the doors that both the tigers were banging on were somehow being opened and he saw the two tigers jump into the station and began to search the area and Sasuke had to run and hide again, so he ran into his father's office and hid under Fugaku's desk. He heard the door open and saw a large tiger paw stomp by his location and seemed to stand close by as he heard the tiger's growls; Sasuke didn't look to which tiger was in here as it was way too risky, then he heard the other tiger roar and saw the tiger in the room leave. When Sasuke thought the cost was finally clear, he crawled out from under Fugaku's desk.

As he made his way out of Fugaku's office, Sasuke then felt something suddenly grab onto his tail and his eyes widened in horror as he saw a rotten hand with the crest of the Uchiha clan symbol on the top of it holding his tail and that wasn't all, as even more rotting hands suddenly sprang up from the ground around the Uchiha-rat and held him in place. Then Sasuke saw that both of the tigers saw him and were now heading his way.

As the rotting hands of the dead Uchihas held Sasuke down for both the tigers to kill as they got into striking range, his mother Mikoto suddenly appeared from the darkness of the station, "Well done Naruto and Aisha, you both have made me very proud, not that you both haven't done so before. After all, my sweeties, You'd never put your own wants ahead of the responsibilities of a Clan Head's child to ensure the future of not only their own family, but of those who help that family grow! Now come to me Naruto, my ONE and ONLY SON and give mommy kisses!"

As Sasuke saw this, his anger rose and attempted to break free from the rotting hands of his dead clan and attack the Naruto tiger, but then he suddenly felt his tail being pulled and then he was being lifted up as he was now looking at the Aisha tiger in the face who snickered at him.

"Life's not fair for you, is it Uchiha? Naruto-Kun gets the love HE deserves and you... will never again see the light of another day... goodbye..." That said, the Aisha tiger then threw the Uchiha rat into the air and slapped him away with her paw as he was falling, sending him right into a boiling pot filled with water over a fire in the station's kitchen until the whole pot began to rumble until a red colored Sasuke rat shot out like a rocket and the Aisha tiger, knowing where the rat would land, ran right to the spot and opened her mouth and once Sasuke landed into her mouth, the female tiger snapped her mouth shut and swallowed the Uchiha rat alive...

As Sasuke was having his nightmare, the tigers who went to get were watching him mumble nonsense to them as they didn't care about the Uchiha brat and one of the tigers then walked up to the Uchiha and "lightly" bit into Sasuke's arm, thus waking him up, screaming until another tiger had enough and slapped the Uchiha brat with a paw. It was SO tempted to slash his face off, but kept the claws in, thus smacking the brat out cold, then looking at the others with a look that said, "I told you that would shut his ass up." as the tiger then grabbed the Uchiha by the shirt and just dragged him to the forest.

Meanwhile, Naruto and the Ctral-Ctral clan trio waited for the tiger groups to return with their "guests". They then heard something coming from the bushes and their eyes widened as they saw that it was Kakashi who came before anyone else. They looked at each other and even the remaining tigers stared in shock as they had their jaws hanging open and then Aisha, Raion and Sarabi then made handsigns and flared their chakra and yelled together, "KAI!" they waited for a few seconds but Kakashi was still standing there and then the tigers began to sniff the one-eyed jonin over to see if he was an impostor and Naruto was now rubbing his eyes and looking at Kakashi, then he walked up to him and began to poke him repeatably.

After a while of poking and seeing that the Kakashi he was poking was real, Naruto then looked at him right in his eye and said, "Alright, who are you and what did you do with OUR Kakashi-Sensei? He would NEVER in a million years show up early, let alone on time, so who are you?"

Kakashi could only sweat drop at Naruto's suspicion and thought to himself, 'I suppose I deserve this...'

Then after telling Naruto that he is the Kakashi he knows, Hiruzen and the tiger assigned to get him at his house appeared behind Kakashi, then the old Hokage's eyes suddenly grew to the size of dinner plates and his jaw dropped and made a handsign and yelled out, "KAI!" to dispel this genjutsu he though he was under as he saw that Kakashi was there before he came here.

Kakashi's sweat drop grew bigger, as even the Hokage found him being early or on time for anything impossible to comprehend, too.

After a very long while after Kakashi finally convinced everyone present that he really was himself, Naruto, Aisha, Raion, Sarabi and Hiruzen then saw the three tiger groups appear with Sasuke and Sakura, though everyone (even Kakashi,) covered their noses as Sakura smelled extremely horrible.

After a while of giving Sakura a much needed bath in the forest's lake, Kakashi went to get her a fresh change of clothes while making sure to destroy her old set. Raion, Sarabi and Aisha then said, "Everyone thank you all for coming and as per Ctral-Ctral tradition, we will now perform a jutsu that allows for everyone's inner beasts to be shown as a sign of good will."

Everyone watched as the three Ctral-Ctral members made very fast handsigns that were too fast for Sasuke to copy and shouted, "Ctral-Ctral Clan Secret Jutsu: Spirit Beast Vision!" and as soon as they said that a series of beautiful colored lights appeared and moved all around those present and they all watched in awe from the sheer beauty. Soon Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi and Hiruzen then saw animals appearing at their sides, Naruto's eyes widened as he saw a bengal tiger stand by him. Then he saw the others: an old, white-furred monkey was sitting on top of Hiruzen's shoulder and Hiruzen looked and saw the monkey and smiled at seeing it. Kakashi's made Naruto have to hold in a laugh as he saw a donkey of all things standing next to his sensei and Kakashi just looked humiliated as he saw his spirit animal.

Naruto then looked at his two teammates and he along with the three Ctral-Ctral were trying and failing to hold in their laughter as they all saw a rat on top of Sasuke's head and what was making them all laugh was that the rat had Sasuke's hairstyle too. But soon, all the laughing stopped as everyone (including the spirit animals) had to cover their ears as Sakura was screaming bloody murder as she saw what had to be the ugliest animal in the world as Naruto saw the creature.

It seemed to be a large pink blob that had small eyes, a gelatinous appearance, a frowning, large mouth, and a relatively small body with fins to go with it.

After a while and getting Sakura to finally shut up about the blobfish being her spirit animal and Sasuke was annoyed as his spirit animal was a rat and the dobe's animal was a tiger but didn't say anything as he was growling to himself.

Then came the time for the duel and Naruto and Aisha then stood apart from eachother and Raion, Sarabi, Hiruzen, Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura stood away from the makeshift ring for the fight, both Naruto and Aisha then bowed to each other as tradition and then after Raion yelled, "BEGIN!"

Then both Naruto and Aisha then began to circle around each other, waiting for their opponent to make the first move and then both Naruto and Aisha rushed towards one another and then grabbed the other's hands and and seemed to be trying to push each other away, but they were standing still, then they broke away from the other and then they both rushed and began to punch, kick, and dodge each other's blows. Then Aisha then got to land the first blow at Naruto's face and and sent him down, but Naruto quickly got back up and attempted to attack Aisha with a left hook and Aisha jumped aside and pulled Naruto and lifted him up and slammed him down in a pile driver, but again, Naruto got back up and before he could run at Aisha again, Hiruzen shouted, "Naruto! I think it's time for you to show everyone here the results of your true training!"

While Team seven and the Ctral-Ctral elders looked confused about what Hiruzen said, Naruto grinned and quickly removed his shirt making Aisha blush at the sight of Naruto topless, "Finally! I was going crazy keeping this in and acting like an idiot all the time!"

Everyone's eyes widened as a seal was exposed, covering over the blonde's heart while he then bit his fingers to draw blood on each of them before doing a sequence of handsigns that was as long as Sasuke's anger issues were bad. Finishing the last sign, Naruto slammed his bloodied hand over the seal on his heart.

"Savage soul seal! Unlock!" Naruto cackled, and the seal shattered. As it did, Naruto was enveloped in chakra, too much for even the Sharingan to see anything through. Then the surge of raw power started swirling inwards and it all entered Naruto's body. As it did, he started to change.

Naruto's hands turned into huge paws, curved claws then grew from his fingers and his teeth lengthened and sharpened. Then a snake-like tail whipped out of his pants behind him as he then manifested an extra pair of ears, these ones were rounded-off cat ears atop his head. Then orange fur covered his back and white fur grew over his front, all the while his body gained numerous black stripes along the back.

When Naruto's transformation was done, he was now a humanoid tiger. Almost ten feet tall from his nose to the tip of his tail. Easily four hundred pounds. If something deadly can ever be beautiful, it was the tiger.

Seeing this, Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura looked at the aged Hokage, then Naruto nodded and then stood in a more relaxed stance and extended his arms out at shoulder height, then he turned the palms of his hands upward and curled in his now clawed fingers into a claw position, tucking his thumbs backwards, he stood with his feet facing forward and spaced his shoulders width apart, with only his left leg slightly backward, while keeping both of his knees slightly bent with his back straight. Kakashi recognized the stance and gaped, "The Tiger Fighting stance!? How does Naruto know that fighting style!?"

Hiruzen chuckled, "I had Naruto learn it when he was first able to walk, in fact... he took to the style like fish to water..." Kakashi's eyes widened as did both Sasuke's and Saukra's, but Hiruzen continued by saying, "Also that's not all I taught him as you can now see." Hiruzen then pointed to Naruto and Team Seven then saw Naruto make more handsigns then shouted, "Wind style: Air Bullets!" and then shot a volley of bullets made out of air at Aisha, who jumped out of the way and she also made handsigns and said, "Two can play that game Naruto-Kun! Wind Style: Air Bullets!" and shot her own volley of air bullets at Naruto who then made another set of handsigns and yelled, "Earth Style: Mud Wall!" and slammed his paw onto the ground and a large slab of mud rose in front of him, taking the hits.

Aisha then rushed at the mud wall and punched it. The wall broke into pieces and attacked Naruto but thanks to his new strength, Naruto countered her blows and they then continued to push each other to their limits.

As this went on, Raion and Sarabi watched both of Naruto and Aisha's battle with pride as they both couldn't be more proud of both of them and their progress.

Hiruzen was also very proud of how Naruto was standing his ground against his fiancce and also proud to see that Naruto didn't slack off while he had the seal on him.

But as Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura watched this battle between Naruto and Aisha they each had different thoughts of Naruto.

Kakashi was floored at the display. Just how much potential had he overlooked in regards to Naruto's development?! Ok...so he realistically had no experience as a sensei seeing as he'd never passed any teams prior to Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura; thus, he lacked in learning how to be a good teacher, but this...this was a such a slap in the face!

How could he have missed all of this?!

"This...this can't be the same dobe. No way...he was always a dead last...how long has he been like this? How long...how long has he been mocking me by faking that he was weak?!" Sasuke muttered to himself, eyes wide and his body twitching as he beheld the fight between the two tiger-like individuals. The thought was like taking a flail in the gut. The more he saw as the fight went on, the more outraged he grew.

Where had Naruto gotten so much power?! Where had he hidden it all this time?! He was breathing hard like a winded bull as the thought of being made a fool of like that made his blood boil!

Just as he was about to jump in and demand answers, his mother's words from his nightmare echoed through his mind:

"You'd never put your own wants ahead of the responsibilities of a Clan Head's child to ensure the future of not only their own family, but of those who help that family grow."

The thought froze him, wide eyed in shock. His mother...her words...it was like she'd knew this could happen and warned him against interrupting!

The idea that he'd shame his family's memory by making his wants be more important than the responsibilities of ensuring a clan's future...as he pictured what his mother would say if he did that, he realized he couldn't do it.

"...Reign it in...then challenge him after..." the Uchiha said in a mutter, forcing himself to calm down.

As she was watching the two beasts in human form fighting eachother, Sakura thought to herself, "They're just two filthy beasts in human clothes and I hope they all leave and NEVER come back!"

Naruto then attempted to slam Aisha into the ground, but Aisha quickly moved aside to avoid the blow and attempted to punch Naruto in the face only for the tiger Uzumaki to catch it and hold her fist and then Aisha tried with her other hand only to meet the same result and not they were not moving nor backing down and were holding each other's hands. In a grapple again until they both jumped away from eachother and were panting while not taking their eyes off one other, until Aisha said, "Not bad, Naruto-Kun..."

Naruto looked right at Aisha and then said, "You're not too bad yourself Aisha, but I know you're holding back on purpose, I know that's not a Ctral-Ctral's style, so come on and give me all that you got."

Naruto then saw Aisha smirk and then suddenly her body began to grow and soon enough her clothes ripped apart and then everyone heard a loud roar and where Aisha stood now a white tiger with a wolf's muzzle, long furry ears and a bushy tail stood before the Uzumaki humanoid tiger and growled at him as Naruto got back into his stance and the two again began to circle each other again.

Meanwhile Raion, Sarabi and Sarutobi were watching and couldn't feel any more prouder for both of these fighters as they we not willing to give the other a chance at an easy win and then Naruto began to zigzag in front of the transformed Aisha and attempted to knock her down, but Aisha leaped out of the range of Naruto's claws and attempted to slash him. Naruto barely dodged and began to wrestle with the now tiger Aisha, while this was going on Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura all thought that Naruto was crazy to wrestle with a tiger let alone a fully transformed Ctral-Ctral while Raion, Sarabi and Hiruzen were amazed that Naruto would pull such a risky move.

Naruto and Aisha were now struggling to pin the other but neither was willing to give up as Aisha was trying to scratch at Naruto to get him to release her, but he held on tight to the struggling white tigress with his own claws in her skin, but as this continued they both began to feel tired and as this went on both Naruto and Aisha were fading in and out in the hold but neither still refused to surrender until before either of them knew it, they both passed out...


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hey Everyone, I'm back and I've **FINALLY** finished the chapter you've all been waiting for. I'm **SO SORRY** for making you all wait for so long, I originally wanted to post this sooner, but a lot of things happened to me while making this chapter, but I hope you all will enjoy this. I also want to again give a shout-out to Dylan Milwood for helping me on this story and being the one who inspired me to make this my debut story. So without further ado... Let the chapter begin!

"Hi" - Character Speaking

' _Hi_ ' - Character Thinking

" **HI!** " - Character Yelling

Disclaimer - See the first chapter.

* * *

After the duel ended in a draw, Hiruzen, Raion and Sarabi had both Naruto and Aisha rushed to the hospital along with Kakashi after he told Sasuke and Sakura that they were dismissed, at the hospital both Naruto and Aisha were now sharing Naruto's personal hospital room and were watching the doctors and nurses who treated Naruto's injuries VERY closely and if they looked like they tried anything "Funny" Raion and Sarabi only showed their fangs and claws and snarled at them and whatever they had planned for Naruto was put to a stop.

Hiruzen then told the two elders of the Ctarl-Ctarl clan to make themselves comfortable and to tell his anbu who were now on guard of the room to report to him the instant both Naruto and Aisha woke up and left to tend to his duties as the Hokage, Raion and Sarabi just sat and waited for Naruto and Aisha to wake up.

For the next three days, Raion and Sarabi waited for both Naruto and Aisha to wake up and the Anbu guarding the door didn't let any one except the doctors and nurses in to do their jobs and Hiruzen who often came to check in on them, on the third day, Raion and Sarabi saw that Aisha was slowly opening her eyes and then they heard Naruto groan as he too was waking up and Raion summoned a lion and sent it to get Hiruzen and as soon as the lion summon left the room, Naruto and Aisha were now sitting up and seeing the faces of the Ctarl-Ctarl elders and Sarabi was now hugging her daughter while Raion was now patting Naruto on the back as they were both happy to see that they both made a full recovery.

After their last checkup Naruto and Aisha both asked the question, "So who won?" Hiruzen then entered the room and said, "Well, Naruto and Aisha... You both passed out... at the same time."

Raion then continued where Hiruzen left off saying, "Indeed... and to be honest, this has NEVER happened before in either Ctarl-Ctarl History or Uzumaki History... Not since both of our clan's founding forefathers that made both of our clans allies, In fact while you both were asleep, Sarabi and I sent word to our clan to see what can be done about this, and we have yet to receive word from them, this truly is very concerning..."

As everyone thought of what this could mean for the C.U.B agreement, Raion's lion summon had returned with a scroll in his mouth and gave to Raion, after thanking the lion, the lion then vanished in a poof of smoke and Raion then read the message out loud and everyone listened with a held breath that they didn't know they were holding.

 ** _Raion, Sarabi, Aisha, and Uzumaki Naruto;_**

 ** _The clan has debated and we have found no fault in the events after reviewing them. On the contrary, we are very pleased to see that both parties in the Clan Unification Betrothal were so capable. It shows that by sending you was the proper choice to mutually benefit both sides. While it is unfortunate that a direct trial by combat has been rendered moot by this outcome, this was not the first time in which such an event has occurred within the shared history of the Ctarl-Ctarl and the Uzumaki clans._**

 ** _As such with that being the case, and the laws of the Clan Unification Betrothal stating that there must be a victor to decide if the clans should be united or not, the only way to settle things is therefor a running of the gauntlet so to speak, in which various, yet mutually agreed upon contests, are carried out until there is a defined and undisputed outcome. With that said, things shall continue until their resolution with the Clan Unification Betrothal challenges has ultimately declared a winner._**

 _ **Also, this is to both Naruto and Aisha. Be on your guard, as we fear that someone you know is not within our settlement and we believe she is heading to where you are now; as you are both fully aware, Aisha you were not the only candidate for whom it was to have the vital duty to ensure the restoration of both the Uzumaki Clan as well as redemption of the Ctarl-Ctarl clan of our great shame, so both of you be weary of sabotage and attempts on your lives.**_

 ** _May this union be finally settled and prove bountiful... for both the Uzumaki clan and the Ctarl-Ctarl clan._**

 ** _The Council of the Ctarl-Ctarl Clan._** "

After the letter was finished, everyone shared a look. That last part was very concerning. However, when Naruto and Hiruzen turned to Aisha, Raion and Sarabi, Naruto and Hiruzen were shocked to see that rather than looks of concern that there'd be attempts on both Naruto and Aisha's lives, Aisha, Raion and Sarabi however, looked downright annoyed.

"Lousy sore losers... Ok, I get it that nobody in the Ctarl-Ctarl clan likes losing and that this was important, but come on! They'd be petty enough to ruin the C.U.B.?! Seriously?!" Aisha huffed, crossing her arms and then muttered to herself, "Why I outta...oh, the gall! The Pure, unmitigated gall!"

Naturally, Naruto found the sheer LACK of concern that Aisha and her parents especially had for their own daughter's well-being alarming. Instead of worrying that both he and Aisha now have targets on their backs, the elder Ctarl-Ctarl clan members and the young tigress were still far more concerned about the betrothal?!

Aisha then looked at Naruto and saw the very worried expression on his face and she knew he was worried about her thought it was sweet that her fiancee was so worried about her safety and but she then thought to put his worries to rest as she then said, "What? We knew something like this was a possibility right from the start. Is it really suppose to surprise or even scare me?" Aisha said in as if she was talking about the weather, still seeing both Naruto and Hiruzen's expressions, Aisha then sighed as she said, "I just wish they'd said for WHO we should look out for..."

After that was said, everyone in the room was silent as they couldn't help but wonder what Aisha was thinking, who could it be...

\- A few weeks later -

The fate of the C.U.B for both the Uzumaki clan and the Ctarl-Ctarl clan was going to be a race through the land of fire itself, the starting point of the race was at the Valley Of The End and from there, both Naruto and Aisha would have to have a foot race all the way to the top of the fourth Hokage's head on the Hokage monument.

The race would take them both days to finish, especially with no access to their chakra or jutsu and they were even forbidden to run and jump along the trees or buildings once inside the village.

Naruto and Aisha would be followed by two anbu agents to monitor their progress and send updates and reports and they were ordered to only watch and help them out if **ONLY** it was absolutely necessary.

Both Naruto and Aisha also were to stay on their respective paths as to make sure that they wouldn't sabotage eachother while racing as this was to be a fair race with **NO** tricks of any kind.

When Hiruzen and Raion and Sarabi told both Naruto and Aisha what was at stake and they fully understood and prepared for the race, and they then took their places with both Naruto and Aisha wishing eachother luck and wither one of them wins or loses... there would be NO hard feelings between them, and soon they took their positions.

Once the race began, both Naruto and Aisha ran at full speed back to the village and as they ran, the two anbu followed after them to watch their progress and send their reports.

Meanwhile... as Naruto was running as fast as his legs can go, and he felt like he was making good progress and then he looked behind him to see his anbu watcher was also keeping a good pace with him.

Then when Naruto turned back to focus on the path ahead, he suddenly felt like something was wrong and turned to look at the anbu... only this time the anbu was not behind him... Naruto then stopped and and then he heard the sounds of fighting close by him and Naruto then went to see what was wrong, and when he came he saw that the anbu who was following him was fighting and seemed to be in trouble against a broad and muscular woman who was wearing a form-fitting apparel. She had dark blue hair tied into a ponytail and appears to have her hair dreaded and her eyes were completely hidden from plain view by the goggles she was wearing.

Naruto then saw the woman just about to finish the anbu off when Naruto jumped onto her back and yelled to the anbu while trying to hold her back, "Quick, Get out of here! I'll hold her off!"

Nodding to his request the Anbu quickly fled and while holding the woman, Naruto asked, "Okay, now that were alone... Who are you? and why were you attacking that anbu watching me?

The woman then grinned and said, "You know, it's rude to ask for someone's name without giving your's first, but since your already going to die, I'll Tell ya." The woman then threw Naruto off her back and turned to face him and then said, " My name is Iraga and my employer wants this C.U.B destroyed and the best way to make that happen is to kill you kid and that's why I'm here and now since it's just the two of us... You just made my job so much easier!" Iraga then began to make some handsigns and yelled out, "Earth style: Earth Dragon bomb jutsu!" and then a Dragon made from the very ground rose up and then fired a blast of energy at Naruto who quickly jumped aside and then made some hand signs of his own and yelled out, " Earth Style: Beast Golem jutsu!" and a Tiger seemingly made of earth rose to Naruto's side and roared and went to attack Iraga who caught the beast and slammed it so hard it broke into dirt and pebbles.

Naruto then rushed at Iraga and they both began throwing punches and kick to counter eachother and then Iraga suddenly punches Naruto so hard that he was sent flying into a large rock and he looked out cold until Iraga grabbed him by his hair and as she lifted him up Iraga then said, "Normally this is the part where I let you off the hook and show ya some mercy, but since your my target to kill... You're never leaving this valley alive... but just between us, it's nothing personal kid." as she laid Naruto's head on her right knee and raised her right arm to have her elbow finish Naruto off.

"Die!" Iraga yelled as she was just about to finish Naruto off and then she slammed her elbow right into his head, but to her shock and surprise the "Naruto" she just killed was a shadow clone all along as it poofed out of existence.

Naruto then said to Iraga, "You know, you talk too much, you should also know that you shouldn't say anything when you're about to finish your prey off and by the way... My name is Naruto Uzumaki and soon to be a proud member of the Ctarl-Ctarl clan, remember it!"

Iraga then smirked and then said, "Well then Naruto... I guess I'll just have to make sure that you stay dead so that new name of yours never gets added in!" and then she rushed at Naruto and Naruto was ready for her as when Iraga went to punch Naruto he ducked and then grabbed Iraga's arm and pushed her to the ground and then Naruto fully wrapped his body around her arm in a vice grip and then he said, "It's all over for you, so give up Iraga!"

Iraga was now struggling as Naruto was adding pressure to her arm like he was attempting to pull her arm off but to Naruto shock and horror Iraga was now beginning to raise her arm and himself with it, but Naruto was trying to force her arm back down but it seemed like he couldn't force Iraga's arm down an inch until suddenly Iraga fully threw Naruto off of her arm and sent him flying.

After Iraga threw him off her arm Naruto landed across from her while holding onto... a sleeve from her but to Naruto's shock and horror he then saw Iraga's arm look more beast-like as her arm now had dark and light brown fur, with claws out of her fingers but Iraga looked like she was trying to control her arm as she seemed to try and hold it back, but then she saw that Naruto was looking at her and she just, tsked as she then removed her goggles to show that she now had gray colored eyes and Naruto also noticed that her face was changing into that of a wolf as she then had sharper teeth as she said, "So... you saw huh? Sorry about this kid... I didn't want to do this to ya... but now that you saw my secret... **YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!** "

As Iraga had now completely transformed into a werewolf that had a full coat of dark and light brown fur, gray eyes and strangely two tails and that now seemed to have lost all since of her humanity as she then fell to stand on all fours and was now snarling at Naruto with wanting to rip him to shreds and spill his blood and before Naruto knew it Iraga pounced at Naruto with her mouth wide open to bite him but Naruto quickly jumped aside and then pulled out a kunai and rushed at the wolf and Iraga then jumped at Naruto but this time she managed to slash the front of Naruto's clothes just barley missing his skin as Naruto tried to slash Iraga with the kunai, only for his eyes to widen as he saw the kunai break from the contact of her fur and Iraga swatted him away from her making Naruto crash into a nearby rock and then Naruto then jumped back up and did some handsigns and yelled "Water Style: Rapid Bubble Bomb jutsu!" Naruto then fired multiple bubbles from his mouth but they flew at Iraga at a fast pace and when they made contact with the werewolf, she howled in pain as the bubbles exploded like miniature bombs hitting her flesh and pushing her back, though Naruto canceled the jutsu as the smoke from the explosions soon covered his vision but stood ready for anything.

Then Iraga jumped through the smoke and headed towards Naruto who then made more handsigns and then shouted, "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" And a large gust of wind blasted from Naruto and slammed into Iraga knocking her back further, but to his shock she still kept getting back up and before Naruto could perform another jutsu Iraga then pounce at Naruto this time knocking him onto his back onto the ground while he was now struggling to keep Iraga's fangs away from his neck and then Naruto using all his strength he managed to throw the werewolf off of him and stood up, not taking his eyes off the werewolf for an instant.

Then Naruto knew he had to apply his true power and then he bit his thumb enough to draw blood and did the handseals and then slammed his blood covered hand over the seal on his heart and Naruto transformed into his humanoid tiger form and stood in the tiger stance.

Iraga then snarled and jumped at Naruto with her teeth and claws bared but Naruto then caught her in mid-air and threw her against a giant rock nearby but Iraga got back up and growled at Naruto, seeing this Naruto then groaned and asked, "Jeez, how many times do I have to beat you to make you stay down!?"

Naruto then saw the werewolf attempt to attack him again and Naruto countered with a charge of his own and making his claws extend and then both Naruto and Iraga slashed eachother and landed on opposite sides, though Naruto then fell to one knee with a grunt as Iraga's slash got him, Iraga then looked at his back as if she was smiling in triumph until she suddenly felt a tremendous amount of pain as she coughed up blood and saw that Naruto nearly slashed her open and seeing that she had to retreat, she then made her escape while shooting Naruto one last glare with a snarl as if to say to him in her current form, " _This isn't the last you've seen of me, boy._ " as she was trying to leave without making her injury any worse than it was.

After seeing Iraga flee from him, Naruto slowly returned back to his normal form and then he passed out from exhaustion and said to himself as he laid on the ground, "Maybe... Maybe I can just rest here... for a bit... before getting back... to the... race..." Naruto said to himself before fully passing out from the fight, as Naruto fell asleep there was a group of four people coming up to the scene of the battle to find him fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hi" - Character Speaking

' _Hi_ ' - Character Thinking

" **HI!** " - Character Yelling

Disclaimer - See the first chapter.

* * *

\- Later -

Naruto then woke up from the smell of food cooking over a fire and feeling the cold night air and he slowly opened one eye to make it look like he was still asleep and then he saw a group of four people, two males and two females.

Naruto first saw an older man who's most recognizable traits were his spiky, bright red hair, blue eyes and the prominent scars on his body. He is quite tall, standing at roughly six feet, and has a very lean-but-muscular body type. He also bears a large, red tattoo of a star on his left shoulder. The man also had on a large cloak over his shoulders that seemed to make him look much larger than he really was and underneath the cloak was a simple skintight black suit that had no sleeves with black pants and he wore black open-toed shinobi sandals.

The second person Naruto saw was an eleven-year-old boy with shaggy, spiked blond hair and bright blue eyes like his own. He seemed to wear baggy clothes and blue open-toed shinobi sandals and is very short compared to the red haired man.

One of the two girls appeared as a beautiful and slender young woman with mid-length black hair and large, brown eyes. Naruto saw that she was wearing an outfit consisting of a blue shawl, with black tights, black shinobi sandals with heels, and a short skirt. She also was wearing a gold ankle bracelet on her left leg just above her sandal.

The second of the two girls was at least around twenty-one years old, Naruto noticed that she also had a Bokken on her hip, she also wore a simple white headband on her forehead, she also had black hair tied by a red band in a long ponytail and had brown eyes, she seemed to be a swordswoman from her attire as she wore a pure white kimono, with bits of red, orange and purple on it and on her feet were white tabi socks.

"Oh! Good you're awake!" The young woman in blue and black said, seeing him first and drawing the attention of the others to him as the young woman helped Naruto sit up and she gave him some food.

"Well seeing that you're up now, what were you doing laying in the middle of the area like that? From the looks of it, you must've been in a really nasty fight." The redheaded man said to Naruto who was now sitting up straight though he winced a little in pain.

"Don't move too much, I've treated most of you're wounds but you should rest a bit more." The young woman said with concern in her voice for Naruto's injuries.

"Those wounds look like a beast of some kind had made them while you were fighting." The swordswoman said in a calm tone of voice.

"Close...it was some psycho tree-pisser named Iraga." Naruto groused.

Naruto then looked to the others and saw their shock faces, while the red headed man looked notably pale.

"What?" The Uzumaki asked.

" **YOU FOUGHT IRAGA?!** " The others all cried at once, stunned.

"Yeah... What, You guys know her or something?" Naruto gawked.

"Yeah...She fought Aisha and tried to eat Gene..." The young blonde boy said, only to get hit in the head by the now named Gene.

Then the young woman of the group then tried to change the subject, "Oh my! We haven't even introduced ourselves have we? Well, My name is Melfina, the young boy with us is Jim, The swordswoman is named Twilight Suzuka and the red haired man is named Gene." The young woman introduced everyone in the group before ending with the red haired man.

"Well, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm please to meet all of you and I thank you all for helping me." Naruto said with a bow to them to show his gratitude. Naruto then raised his head, "You all know Aisha too?"

The group nodded and then Gene then looks at Naruto and asks, "So why did that werewolf woman want to kill you anyway? What, did you just really piss her off or something, and how do you know about Aisha?"

"It's a bit more complicated than that...and as for the ties into my knowing Aisha..." Naruto sighed, then he explained everything about the Clan Unification Betrothal.

The whole group never said a word as Naruto told them everything, Naruto then looked down and said, "Iraga was hired by someone to kill me to stop the C.U.B between my clan and the Ctarl-Ctarl clan, I'm the only Uzumaki whose left of the entire Uzumaki clan as far as my village and the Ctarl-Ctarl clan knows, But what I want to know is, who would benefit from the war that the Ctarl-Ctarl will declare if I lose this race?" Then Naruto told Gene and his friends the whole story from when he met Aisha to their duel and how it ended in a draw to up to this point.

When Naruto finished Gene, Jim, Melfina and Suzuka were shocked to hear Naruto's story and were amazed that he could take on Aisha in her full beast form and live to tell the tale.

Seeing their reactions to his story Naruto then tells Gene and his friends that the race was to be the tiebreaker between him and his fiancee thus shocking Gene and company more and then Gene asked, "Wow... you mean to tell us that NOT only did you fought Aisha in her full beast mode and manage to STILL be alive after that, but now you gotta race Aisha on foot just to settle a tie breaker too! Wow, so who's the lucky lady you both are racing for anyway!?"

Naruto looked away and scratched the back of his head in somewhat in a embarrassed gesture until he then said, "Actually... Aisha IS my fiancee..."

Gene and his friends had their eyes widened as both Gene and Jim had their jaws hanging open that their jaws were literally on the ground, Melfina looked shocked and Suzuka looked surprised at the news that she dropped her cup of tea as it broke onto to the floor.

Then before Naruto knew it Gene and his friend then suddenly yelled to him, " **WHAAAAATTTTTTT! YOU'RE AISHA'S FIANCEE!? WHY DIDN'T SHE TELL US!?** " Gene and his friends shouted surprising Naruto at their outburst and then he said, "That's odd... Aisha never told me anything about you guys..."

Hearing this Gene and Jim got angry, While Suzuka had her eyes closed but she had an occasional twitch, even the gentle Melfina looked very upset at this and Naruto felt horrible for making Melfina look so sad.

Then he heard Gene say, "Why that lousy little..." Then suddenly Gene had an idea... and grinned as he looked at Naruto and all Naruto could say was, "Gene... What is with that face? It's both happy... and yet makes me want to call for an adult..." Gene then said to Naruto not losing his grin, "Naruto, it just so happens to be your lucky night, as I know of a way to get you back into the race while at the same time guaranteeing you winning it, All I need you to do is just trust me on this buddy, pal, chum, My new friend." As Gene patted one armed hugged Naruto as he and the others began to fill the Uzumaki in on their plan...

\- Meanwhile with Aisha -

As Aisha was running, she suddenly stopped and let out a loud sneeze then she heard her anbu, "Are you alright?" Aisha then looked at the anbu, "Yeah, I bet someone was talking about me." The anbu then looked up at the sky, "It's already nightfall and you did cover a good distance so maybe you should rest for a while? I mean even members of the Ctarl-Ctarl clan should rest in the night right?"

Just as Aisha was about to respond to that comment, her ears suddenly twitched as she heard something rustling in the nearby bushes, then Aisha looks at the bushes, "I know you're hiding in those bushes, so come on out of there or I'll have to force you out!"

Then a person came out of the bushes and looked like he didn't care if Aisha was serious or not, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Geeze, I knew I had to kill a stupid cat in human skin but couldn't it been something bigger than this scrawny little pussy?"

The man had a feral appearance as, while clearly human, he had several physical traits more akin to animals. The man had messy long black colored hair in the style of a mane, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth that could be seen from the top of his mouth, and nails that looked far more to claws, and a shaggy goatee.

He also was wearing the standard flak jacket underneath a open brown fur coat, and black fingerless gloves. He wore grey pants reaching his calves and black colored sandals.

Aisha looked furious at what this man had called her and was about to attack the man until suddenly the ANBU who was watching her suddenly threw a barrage of kunai and shuriken at the man, who just jumped away with smirk on his face as he saw the anbu draw out his sword and rushed at him. All the while Aisha was confused at what she was seeing as she watched the anbu attempt to kill this person from the bushes.

The man dodged the ANBU and after a few exchanges, the stranger got off a lucky kick that sent the masked ninja back towards Aisha.

"Who is this guy?!" Aisha demanded.

"Kyōken, FORMERLY Inuzuka Kyōken. The teme was both Hana and Kiba's dad, but he was a womanizer and he was one of the worst, as he believed that he was an Alpha among Alphas and shouldn't be chained down to just one female and he thought he can have as many woman as he wants and he even attempted to rape different women from different clans in the village to prove his point."

"Also, when he was in Konoha, Kyōken was the first to viciously attack Naruto right on the spot when he would have the chance and he relished in hearing the Naruto scream in agony as he would have his ninken attack him and uses the Inuzuka clan's jutsu on him, until he was captured by the anbu and when Tsume heard about it, she was furious and when she saw him, she and Kuromaru did what he did to Naruto while having his Ninken held back, only problem for her was that he would fight back even though he still lost every time.

But then on the day when Tsume was about to become the official clan head of the Inuzuka clan, Kyōken openly challenged Tsume to become the new clan head as he refused to ever allow a woman or in his case, a "bitch" to lead the clan, when he believed HE was the one who should lead and after he lost the fight he was then striped of his status, his ninken abandoned him for the clan, the clan as a whole banished him and Tsume slapped him with a divorce and a restraining order for both her family and for Naruto so hard he was sent flying right out of the village.

But this didn't stop him from his vile ways, if anything it made him much worse than before, as he now considered himself a free man and he kept harassing and raping women and attacking people without care. And before his banishment, he even raped my wife and got her pregnant with his child, although we've kept and cared for the baby with love. I will NEVER forgive him for what he did to her!"

"He did **WHAT?!** " Aisha roared, furious by what she had just heard.

"Oi! I was doing what I was entitled to do as Alpha male in the clan! As for why I'm here... Me and my mistress heard a rumor that the fox freak was actually gonna make a positive impact on that shithole village that threw me out. That creature's not even remotely human, and Konoha doesn't deserve any good fortune for what that demon did to me!" Kyōken spat out in anger.

Aisha glared at the ex-Inuzuka with an expression of utter hatred . Ohhh...this guy was DEAD!

Transforming into her tiger form even as she did so, the Ctarl-Ctarl lunged at the ex-Inuzuka, the Black Ops member with her doing likewise with his sword drawn.

Kyōken then caught the anbu's sword wielding arm and twisted it forcing him to drop the sword and then threw the anbu onto the ground and then he saw Aisha coming towards him and then he did some fast handsigns. "Beast Mimicry!" and then Kyōken soon stood on all fours and looked more wilder and savage than before as his hair now stood on ends and his teeth grew longer and sharper and his fingernails now fully looked like claws and his face looked more animalistic than it before and he jumped high into the air and then suddenly began to spin at a rapid speed, "Fang over Fang!" and he was now coming back down but as a spinning drill but because he didn't have his ninken with him anymore the technique was less effective as both Aisha and the anbu who recovered just in time had jumped out of the way with little to no harm. Seeing this Kyōken tsked as he landed back onto the ground then he made a familiar hand sign, "Shadow clone jutsu!" then two shadow clones appeared at Kyōken's side this caught both Aisha and the anbu by surprise as Kyōken then charged at them with his shadow clone following, "Surprised? Did you REALLY think that this dog wouldn't learn some tricks to exact his rightful revenge on that fox demon loving old monkey of a hokage or that bitch of an ex-wife of mine?"

The anbu then began to fight Kyōken while Aisha attempted to take care of the clones but Kyōken was moving way too fast and got in some good blows on the anbu until he knocked him right into a tree and just as the ex-Inuzuka was about to finish the anbu off, Aisha pounced at him and attempted to swipe his face off with her claws but Kyōken then grabbed some smoke pellets and threw them at the transformed Ctarl-Ctarl's feet to blind her and then he made more shadow clones and then he and the clones jumped into the air, "Fang over Fang!" as he and the clones attempted to kill Aisha. After the smoke cleared Kyōken thought he had won until he saw Aisha scratching herself as if she had fleas until she looked at him and gave off a tiger's version of a grin as if she was saying, "Was that it?"

Snarling in anger at this cat's attitude, Kyōken then roared in rage as he and his shadow clones rushed in with their drilling fang jutsu all heading towards Aisha, but then just before the attacks landed, Aisha suddenly jumped into the air and watched the attacks collide and saw that all of the shadow clones disperse leaving Kyōken on the ground and in pain.

Aisha landed on the ground and leisurely stalked towards her downed opponent and she even changed back to normal and she then looked down on her foe, "Was that it? Was that your best attack? Because if it was... then all I see right now is an old dog who's WAY past his prime and is nothing but all bark and NO bite."

Kyōken then looked like he was about to jump at Aisha and rip her throat out until a loud howl was heard and he turned in the direction of the howl and growled in anger as he then turned to Aisha and the Anbu, "To be continued... Pussy cat." then threw a smoke ball onto the ground and retreated as both Aisha and the Anbu were now coughing from the smoke and when the smoke finally cleared, Kyōken had was nowhere to be found.

After making sure that Kyōken was fully gone, both Aisha and the anbu sat down for a while to rest, and as she laid down, Aisha hen wondered, ' _I wonder how Naruto-Kun is doing... I know I should win, but... I really want him to win this race..._ ' as she fell into a deep sleep from exhaustion after the fight.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hello my loyal readers, I'm back and I'm **SO SORRY** for making you all wait for so long, I originally wanted to post this a lot sooner, but like before, a lot of things have happened to me while making this chapter, like the dreaded... writer's block and my grandpa's passing... But with some help from my good friend Dylan Milwood and my mom, I got over them, but I hope you all will enjoy this chapter... Because we're nearing the end of this story here.

I also want to again give a shout-out to my best friend and co-author Dylan Milwood for helping me on this story and being the one along with my mom, who inspired me to make this my debut story. So without further ado... Let the chapter begin!

"Hi" - Character Speaking

' _Hi_ ' - Character Thinking

" **HI!** " - Character Yelling

Disclaimer - See the first chapter.

* * *

The next day, Aisha was still asleep as the sun rose over the horizon and the ANBU who was with her was still awake and keeping look out, but from the way he was stumbling, he looked so tired, until he felt a few taps on his shoulder and saw two other ANBU members, "Take it easy there. We're backup members to watch over both Naruto and Aisha, the others are with Naruto right now. We're here to relieve you from watching over Aisha, and from the looks of it you really need a break, so go ahead and head back to the village and get some sleep." The black ops member with blond hair said. The masked ninja nodded and began to head back to the village. Little did he know was that those two ANBU were actually both Jim and Melfina in disguise from the transformation jutsu.

After making sure the ANBU was really gone, both Jim and Melfina removed their masks, "I can't believe it worked, Jim." Melfina said to the short blonde boy who looked around the area, "Yeah, I thought that ANBU was going to bust us for sure... whatever happened here must've REALLY tired that guy and Aisha out..." Jim said as he looked at the snoring Ctarl-Ctarl on the ground.

"So how do we wake her?" Melfina asked Jim

Jim answered that by pulling out a scroll and unsealed an entire picnic. The food's smell caused Aisha to fully snap awake.

"Jim! Melfina!" She exclaimed in surprise, then beamed at her friends and gave them both a hug. And also drooled at the sight of the food.

"Hungry, huh, Aisha?" Jim asked, to which she nodded as Melfina was already getting a big plate of food ready for her to eat.

\- Meanwhile -

At the same time, Gene had laid a scroll onto the ground and did some handsigns and then slammed his palm on the opened scroll and suddenly a loud poof was heard and out from the smoke stood a giant cannon that looked like a person could fit inside it.

Both Naruto and Suzuka looked surprised to see the cannon.

"Gene, How did you get this?" Naruto asked.

Gene grinned and then placed an arm on Naruto's shoulder, "Well I'm glade you asked Naruto, you see it was like this..."

\- _**Flashback**_ -

Gene was looking around inside a weapons shop owned by a man named Bando, and as much as Gene didn't like Bando personally, he had to admit, the guy had some very nice weapons.

After a while of looking around, Gene's eyes finally landed on what looked like an anti-air cannon he smiled and turned to Bando, "How much for that bad boy?!"

Seeing where the red haired man was looking, the weapons dealer openly scowled. "It's not for sale, Starwind. Especially to you."

"Aww...come on! Everything's got a price!" Gene pleaded smoothly.

"I said no!" Bando snapped annoyed by Gene's persistence.

"Then why'd you even make the damned cannon, if nobody's ever gonna use it?" Gene asked.

"It will be used, just not by you. Go away, Starwind!" Bando said with anger in his voice.

Not taking Bando's "no" for an answer, Gene growled but then he smiled as he had an idea, "Well then, how about we settle this in a spar? If I win, I get the cannon. If you win, I'll give you all my money and I'll leave."

Bando grinned at the thought of not only getting all of Gene's money, but this would also be the perfect way to shut him up, "You're on Starwind, and don't even think about backing out when you lose..."

Gene only grinned and nodded to Bando and they both went out of the weapon shop.

Going out of the shop, they went to a nearby open field where nobody was around, both Bando and Gene took their positions and stood facing eachother, then they both saw a falling leaf and they then looked at eachother's eyes and as if by a silent signal once the leaf touched the ground, both Gene and Bando suddenly went at eachother at full sprint, Gene seeing Bando attempt to punch him ducked and got the first blow, though Bando then countered with a much more stronger punch knocking Gene back a bit.

Bando then suddenly removed his left prosthetic hand and then grabbed one of his chakra cannons and equipped it on his arm and took aim at Gene.

Gene saw the cannon just about to fire and he quickly jumped out of the way as a blast of chakra was sent right his way, however Gene was using the smoke from the blast as his cover seeing that he would have to fight in ranged combat now, Gene pulled up his sleeve to reveal a concealed crossbow strapped to his left wrist. It was a Baika Chuuzen and then Gene took aim as the smoke was clearing and then when he thought he had a clear shot, he activated the crossbow by the pulling of a silk thread on his right wrist.

However, Bando saw Gene's attack coming and dodged the arrow flying towards him, Bando then grinned as he took aim at Gene, and fired another chakra blast at Gene.

Gene then attempted to rush at Bando only to get swatted back by the cannon on his arm a good few feet as he was now lying on the ground, Bando then grinned as he walked to the downed Starwind, "Looks like I win Starwind...", Bando said until a tag caused the cannon to backfire and he had to remove it, then his eyes widened as he saw the tag on his cannon, "What the...", Bando said until Gene sucker punched him in the face as Gene took his shock as opening.

"Man, they may have been expensive... but those Chakra sealing tags really are handy..." Gene said as he looked at Bando who stood up and understood what Gene meant, using a chakra sealing tag on his cannon that was powered by chakra, clever... however Bando has another cannon to use as he equipped it onto his arm, "Not bad Starwind... Not bad at all, but I doubt you can pull that off again... especially since, I won't let you do it again!" Bando said as he fired a chakra round at Gene who jumped out of the way of the blast and began to fire some arrows with exploding tags on them from his crossbow.

Bando then dodged and fired another round after taking cover from a nearby boulder.

Seeing this was getting no where, Gene then had an idea, he suspected by seeing all of those metal augmentations to his body, kept Bando from liking electrocution very much so with that in mind, Gene found a arrow that seemed right for the job and pulled out an arrow that had a lighting tag on it and he then loaded the arrow onto the crossbow and looked from behind his shelter to see where Bando was at and he saw that he was hiding behind the boulder.

Gene then took out a small bomb and lit the fuse and threw it at the boulder as Gene thought that either Bando moved out into the open to avoid being blown to smithereens or he would take his chances with the bomb but Gene soon had his shot as he then saw Bando jump out of the blast radius as the bomb exploded and fully destroyed the boulder.

Seeing his target out in the open, Gene then took aim and fired his lighting arrow and grinned as the arrow hit Bando sending a powerful bolt of lighting chakra into the giant's body and the metal augmentations didn't help his situation either as they made the lighting more powerful.

After the lighting chakra wore out, Gene then walked towards the downed Bando and gave him his signature grin, "Looks like I get the cannon now... eh Bando?"

\- _**End Flashback**_ -

After hearing how Gene got the cannon, Naruto and Suzuka then both realized what Gene was planning to do, then they looked at Gene and then looked at the cannon and then back to Gene, "And let me guess...you wanna..." Naruto said until he was suddenly shoved towards the cannon by an eager looking Starwind who looked like a kid excited to play with his new toy.

"You got it, kiddo!" Gene smirked. Then he pushed Naruto into the cannon's barrel and then went over to the controls to charge up the cannon, after he set in the coordinates Gene then blinked when he saw something that made him suddenly grin.

"I'll pray for your soul to reach heaven's gates in one piece Naruto." Suzuka said as she already began to pray for the Uzumaki's soul to rest in peace.

After getting Naruto into the cannon, Gene then began to aim the cannon after punching the coordinates and then looked towards Naruto, "All right Naruto, it's all set, now all you have to do is gather your chakra and it should blast you close to Konoha... or blow you to smithereens..." Gene said the last part in a whisper as he didn't want Naruto to chicken out of this now...

Naruto then nodded to Gene and then began to focuse on gathering his chakra. However, unknown to Naruto, the Kyuubi was also pumping it's own chakra into the cannon, All the while having a grin on it's face.

Gene then saw the cannon's chakra levels rise to the maximum level, "Sweet! The cannon's already fully charged! I Dunno where all this red chakra in the batteries came from, but this outta be great! Now let's light this candle!"

"Wait... **RED?!** " Naruto yelped, paling as he realized what that meant. The Kyuubi had streamed chakra from his body and had sent it into the massive gun's batteries!

"Gene! Don-!"

With a resounding BOOM, Gene, utterly ignoring Naruto, fired the cannon and sent the Uzumaki flying over the horizon.

"Damn you, **STARRRR** rrrrrwinnnnnddddddddd...!" Naruto shouted, followed by a string of curses used to describe the redheaded man as he flew through the air.

"You really know how to make "friends" don't you Gene? Suzuka asked Gene who simply grinned at her, "I sure do Suzuka, but the kid will be thanking me when this is all over."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Gene." Suzuka replied as she already knew Aisha was going to give Gene his just reward for this stunt.

\- With Aisha, Jim and Melfina -

As Aisha sat with Jim and Melfina, enjoying her meal, both of her friends looked at her.

"So...Aisha, you neglected to tell us you were betrothed..." Melfina said.

At that, Aisha flinched and then lowered her food and blushed, scratching at the back of her head, "Oh...well...it was actually pretty personal. I Wanted you guys to meet my Fiancee at the wedding. This REALLY meant a lot to everybody involved so that's where all my focus was and... I'm so sorry." the Ctarl-Ctarl explained as she then bowed to friends to apologize to them.

Her friends looked to eachother and nodded. Ok...that made sense.

Just then, an orange blur suddenly flew by, sounding like it was screaming. The trio of friends looked up, blinking in confusion. "...What was that...?"

"Oh man...Gene used the cannon, didn't he?" Jim cringed.

Melfina winced, "I hope he's going to be ok... Naruto is a pretty nice person, after all...I at least hope Gene set up a safe landing spot for him, first..."

"Wait... **WHAT!?** " Aisha shrieked, turning back to the pair, "That was NARUTO that just flew by?!" The Ctarl-Ctarl demanded, as she then remembered that Gene did get his hands on a cannon and Naruto being seen flying could only mean one thing...

" **GENE STARRRRRRWWWWWWIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNDDDD!** ", Aisha shouted as she bolted to her feet and charged in the opposite direction Naruto was going.

"What are the odds Gene makes it out of this one alive?" Jim questioned.

"I'd much rather make sure Naruto's okay first. Knowing Gene's luck with surviving..." Melfina said as she stood up and began to head to Naruto's landing spot with Jim right behind her after he gave a quick prayer for his red haired partner.

\- With Naruto -

After a good while of screaming while flying, Naruto had finally made his landing by first hitting a tree and then slid down on it until he made to the ground. After Naruto fully stood on his legs after getting his balance back and he stopped feeling dizzy, Naruto noticed that he was back on the right path to Konoha in fact...

He then turned and saw some trees that he marked when he was a kid to remind him that he was on the right track if he was ever forced out of the village while Hiruzen had to leave the village.

Naruto smiled as Gene's cannon did as the crazy redheaded man promised, it got him back into the race, in-fact he was now in the lead.

"Naruto!", Naruto then turned to see both Jim and Melfina finally catch up to him, "Jim, Melfina what happened to Aisha-Chan? Weren't you two supposed to keep her distracted?" Naruto asked his two new friends as they stopped to catch their breath.

"Oh... I don't think you have to worry about Aisha for a while... We saw you flying and she put two and two together and stormed towards Gene and Suzuka... Thought what seems weird is that as much as we know... Aisha's always wanted to win in whatever event she was in... but when she went backwards to find Gene, this could cost her the race though..." Melfina said to Naruto who looked confused at this turn of events.

\- With Aisha -

Aisha was in a mix of feelings right now, as she didn't know wither to kill Gene or kiss him as this stunt gave her the idea on how to both have Naruto win the race and solidify the engagement and have a very good excuse for losing, she was going to kill two birds with one stone. Aisha then, heard someone coming towards her.

"Come on Shizuka, I know the cannon might have been a tad much but the kid needs to get back in the race." Aisha heard Gene's voice heading her way and she then she began to run towards the red headed outlaw and the swordswoman, " **GENE STARWIND!** "

"Hey is that... Uh oh..." Was all that Gene could say as he saw Aisha heading right towards him until, " **AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!** " Aisha pounced at Gene and then began to viciously pummel him like she did with Sakura, then she began to use her clawlike nails on his face and then kicked him right in his family jewels where everyone could swear that they heard one shatter to dust, Aisha then began to stomp on Gene like he was a cockroach that she now currently sees him as and then for her Coup de Gracie she then had suddenly transformed into her tiger form and resumed the mauling for Gene Starwind as she scratched his face and slashed his torso but not enough to kill him, just make him feel excruciating pain and then Aisha bit Gene in his left leg and just went full feral animal mode on him.

' _I knew this would happen._ ' Suzuka thought to herself as she watched Aisha continue to maul Gene.

* * *

And that wraps up this chapter, I **REALLY** hoped you all enjoyed it, and I may take a while, since I will be working on the **FINAL** chapter and conclusion of this story, so **PLEASE** be patient with me on this, as I'm going to give the final chapter all I can give. So, until then my loyal readers, I bid you all farewell.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN** : Hello again my loyal readers, This is it... The wait is **FINALLY** over, it's time for final chapter of my first story... to some of you, it may seem like this story is short, but to me... it feels like it's been a **VERY** long journey for me, and I want to thank you all for supporting me and reading this story from the bottom of my heart.

Each review you sent me means a lot, sure some of you readers didn't like my story, but hey, that's your opinion and some of you have even tried to bully me into quitting and to you I say, "Well that's too bad, because you failed and I **WON'T** stop writing my stories, I'll keep making more at my own pace. So either deal with it, or go find someone else to abuse."

To those of you who liked my story and waited patiently, I wanna say again, thank you all from the bottom of my heart and I'm glade to know that there are readers who understand what I go through. And I know that some of you may or may not have questions about things I may have forgotten to mention in my story, I'll try to answer them all in this chapter as best as I can, so I hope it will lift some confusion and settle some of your curiosity.

I also want to again give a shout-out to my best friend and co-author of this story, Dylan Milwood for helping me on this story and being the one along with my mom, who both inspired me to make this my debut story. So without further ado... Let the final chapter begin and enjoy.

"Hi" - Character Speaking

' _Hi_ ' - Character Thinking

" **HI!** " - Character Yelling

Disclaimer - See the first chapter.

* * *

Naruto was now heading back to Konoha with Jim and Melfina following him until they reach the gates as both Jim and Melfina didn't belong to the village and they didn't want Naruto to get disqualified due to outside assistance, as they were making good time at their current pace, Naruto was getting worried about his fiancee, ' _I wonder what's keeping Aisha-chan so long... I hope she hasn't gotten lost..._ '

Meanwhile, As Aisha continued to pummel Gene even after she returned to normal form, Aisha was now using a tree that she uprooted to whack Gene like crazy while calling him different insults with each whack.

After a VERY long while, Aisha finally finished beating Gene, Suzuka then looked to the panting Ctral-Ctral girl, "Feeling better now?"

Aisha calmed herself down and looked at the swordswoman and then looked back at the beaten outlaw and then back at Suzuka, "Yeah... a little bit... So, what's going on? Why did you let Gene shoot Naruto out of the cannon?"

Suzuka then told Aisha how they all met Naruto and how he was in a fight with Iraga and how they all knew of their engagement and how Gene came up with this plan of his.

When the swordswoman finished retelling Aisha the story, Aisha then understood what this was all about and nodded thinking that this could just work in her favor.

Looking at Gene while he was lying on the ground, Aisha had to admit she wouldn't put passed Gene to do this kinda thing to get back at her, but still, he's lucky that no one was watching over Naruto when this happened or Naruto might've have been disqualified from the race.

"Now Aisha, I know what Gene did to Naruto was a bit... excessive, but Naruto needed to get back in the race, speaking of which, won't this cost you the race? The Aisha Ctarl-Ctarl I know would NEVER settle for second place...", Suzuka said with curiosity in her voice.

Aisha looked at Suzuka and then suddenly blushed, "Well... it's kinda hard for me to say... I want Naruto to win honestly... but at the same time... I want to win this race... but that would ruin the alliance between the Uzumaki and Ctarl-Ctarl clan... but then again... I don't want Naruto to think I gave him the win... but I don't want to steal the win either...", Aisha said while twiddling her fingers like a certain shy Hyuga girl.

Suzuka then held Aisha by her shoulders making the Ctarl-Ctarl look her in the eyes, "Then just make it look good then Aisha, If you want Naruto to win, then make him feel like he's earned the win, don't just give it to him. and if it looks like your about to win, then make a believable accident that both you and Naruto can look back on and laugh over."

Seeing the swordswoman's point, Aisha then looked back at her with a fire that was re-lit, "Your right Suzu-chan! I want Naruto-Kun to win this race and my hand in marriage, but I want him to feel like he's EARNED it, just like how he's earned his strength when he trained for our fight, just like how he's more than earned mine and my parent's respect, I would be not only shaming myself by simply handing the win over to him, but I would also be shamming him because he didn't earn it!"

With those thoughts in her mind, Aisha turned around and began to run with all her might, "I'll see you and Gene at Konoha!", Aisha shouted to Suzuka as she was already running at full speed to make up the time and distance she lost in the race.

Ignoring the fact that Aisha called her "Suzu-chan" Suzuka then went towards the battered Gene and just picked him up and followed after Aisha with a small smile on her face, "It's nice to have the old Aisha back.", as she carried Gene at a decent pace.

Meanwhile, Naruto Jim and Melfina where about halfway on the trail when they then saw the village gates, seeing this Jim and Melfina quickly reactivated their transformation jutsu to look like two members of the Konoha anbu and were about resume their walk, " **NAAAAARRRRRUUUUUUTTTTTOOOOO!** ", Naruto, Jim and Melfina turned and saw that Aisha had already caught up to them and she looked like she was sending Naruto a silent challenge to race her with everything he had and she wouldn't take "No" for an answer.

Grinning and nodding to accept the challenge Naruto then began to run ahead and told both Jim and Melfina to find Gene and Suzuka and bring them to the village as Aisha had now made it to him and they were now running side by side towards the leaf village at full speed.

Smiling at eachother, Jim and Melfina did as they were told and ran to find both Gene and Suzuka.

At the Gates of the Konoha, the eternal chunin duo, Izumo and Kotetsu, were in their usual booths guarding the entrance to the village and they were officially bored out of their minds and were contemplating on what to do, until they both suddenly felt the ground beneath them start to shake and then they both saw what appeared to be a colossal sand storm heading towards the village and were about to warn the village until suddenly the cause of the dust storm zoomed past them and into the village, leaving the two eternal chunin covered in sand and then they saw what zoomed by them, so Kotesu quickly called to the Hokage tower and when Hiruzen answered, "They're in the village and heading towards the Hokage mountain neck and neck and coming at it fast."

Meanwhile, as Naruto and Aisha ran through the village, both Sasuke and Sakura had just barely came out of the hospital, now why where they in the hospital, well after Naruto and Aisha's duel, Kakashi had to get them both looked at from when Aisha attacked them and they had various injuries from when Aisha attacked them. They needed at least a few days to recover and today was their final day in the hospital, "So, Sasuke-kun... now that Baka Naruto and his filthy cat slut are gone... Wanna go out on a date with me?" Sasuke looked uninterested and before he could give his most obsessed and delusional fangirl his signature answer...

* **BAAAAM** * * **CRAAAAASH** * * **THUD** *

Both Naruto and Aisha crashed right into them and ran over their bodies as they kept running with not even bothering to check to see if their okay as they both kept running towards Hokage mountain at full speed. Unknowingly reopening all of their wounds and right in front of their doctors who just came back from their coffee break, the doctors then just sighed at the two wrecked ninja and had two nurses pick up their carcasses and placed them back onto the stretchers and had them return inside the building without a single word.

As Both Naruto and Aisha continued to run towards the hokage monument, every civilian and shinobi made sure to stand clear of their path, unless they wanted to get run over by the two racers. As both Naruto and Aisha then suddenly began to jump onto a nearby roof of a building and from there they where both leaping from roof to roof at high speed getting closer and closer to the finish line.

Meanwhile, Hiruzen, Raion,Sarabi and the village elders along with the clan heads where on top of the forth Hokage's head waiting for both Naruto and Aisha to arrive, when Hiruzen had gotten the message from both Izumo and Kotetsu, he quickly gathered everyone and rushed to the forth Hokage's head.

All who were present were waiting with anticipation to see who was going to win, mostly the elders and clan heads since they truly wanted this alliance to go through, but the elders felt that the Ctarl-Ctarl clan should've chosen a clan that was more worthy for themselves to be in an alliance with... such as the Uchiha...

Then to their surprise, they all saw Naruto and Aisha coming at full speed, both of them looked like they wanted to win this but they were neck and neck as they both got closer. everyone present was now holding their breath as now both Naruto and Aisha were now about five feet away from the finish line, then suddenly, Aisha had suddenly began to slow down as she had a sudden look of exhaustion, both Raion and Sarabi knew this look very well, it was the look of burning too many calories, and Aisha suddenly laid down on the ground, but Naruto soon stopped mere inches from the finish line and saw that Aisha was now on the ground and Naruto was just about to go help her when Aisha raised her head and looked at Naruto, "Finish this race first Naruto! Please, finish this race, I know you wanted to beat me at my best... but you already did. You made me burn so much my body can't move another step. and I want you to finish the race, for both of our clans. Please just finish this first... then take me to a restaurant so we can celebrate our clan's C.U.B."

Naruto knew Aisha was right, so he just then turned around and walked to the finish line and ripped the tape signalling Naruto's victory of the race. With his winning the race, Naruto spun around on his heel and made his way back to his betrothed. Aisha blinked before he smiled and bent down, picking her up bridal style.

"So...about celebrating our clan's C.U.B., any preferences for the place, just so I know for when we christen it as ours." he grinned.

Aisha blinked, then laughed. Hot damn! "You know it!"

Smiling, Naruto nodded before turning to the Sandaime and his newly-gained in-laws, "You coming?" he asked and they laughed, nodding.

Meanwhile, as the whole village was celebrating, Sasuke was just now waking up and soon, he saw that he was right back in his and Sakura's hospital room again... "How did I even get... Oh... Wait... Now I remember... The dobe and his fiance ran us both over in that stupid race of theirs..."

Sasuke then sat up and he felt something brush against his butt and he looked down behind him to see that Sakura was still unconscious, but what he saw next made his eyes widen in horror as their underwear were somehow tangled into a heart shaped knot.

"Oh no... No...no...oh no,no, no..." Sasuke muttered as he then attempted to undo the knot in a rising panic as he saw Sakura start to wake up from his movements.

Sasuke was begging every deity known to man to have mercy on him, but unfortunately for him they all went to go see a movie instead. Cause it was then, that Sakura had now fully woken up and saw Sasuke was leaning over her and they were now staring each other in the eyes.

' _Oh, Cruel fate... Why must you constantly fart in my general direction..._ ' Sasuke could only think to himself in misery, as Sakura unleashed the loudest squeal in the history of squeals nearly breaking EVERYBODY'S eardrums and windows within a twenty yard radius.

Meanwhile,the newly-cemented family-to-be were enjoying a feast when Aisha's friends arrived.

Gene, Jim, Melfina and Suzuka stared at the sheer amount of food. Sheesh...where did those four put it all?",Jim asked out loud as he couldn't but keep watching Naruto and his new in-laws eat.

"Hey Naruto! You wouldn't have done as well as you did without my help and you're not even saving any for us?!" Gene demanded.

"Jim, Melfina and Suzuka can feel free to join in. Gene... you shot me out of a chakra-powered cannon when it was loaded with bijū energy..." Naruto groaned, still pretty sore about that, both figuratively and literally.

At that, everyone looked at Gene, who chuckled nervously. Well...that explained why Naruto hadn't wanted to get fired from the thing, then.

" **HE DID WHAT?!** "Raion and Sarabi shouted, then Gene saw both of Aisha's parents roar in outrage as they both suddenly pulled out a pair of summoning scrolls and extracted the items from them. Upon seeing the enraged parents now carried two colossal sized sword-like chainsaws, Gene's eyes widened and swelled to the point they would become beach balls, his jaw dropped to the point it landed into two inches into the ground and his head's color, hair included paled to the point where Orochimaru looked black as burnt toast.

"Gene... you better start running, right now..." Naruto advised.

Two seconds later, Gene had then fully registered and taken the whiskered young man's advice.

" **HELP! HELP! HELP! NARUTO, AISHA, SAVE ME MY FRIENDS! SAVE ME! HEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!** ", Gene screamed as both Raion and Sarabi chased the screaming redhead out of Konoha and into the forest with them both holding swords that were like chainsaws, each as big as the size of Sakura's addiction to Sasuke, above their heads with ease, " **HASSAN CHOP!** ", Both Raion and Sarabi screamed out in absolute outrage as they pursued the screaming outlaw.

All the while, both Naruto and Aisha now began to wonder, now that they are officially engaged to eachother and wouldn't marry until they either reached the age of eighteen or became jonin, who knows what the future now holds in store for them...

\- Unknown Location -

"Damn that Uzumaki kid, He nearly ripped me fully open, this is going to take at least a two to three months for me heal!", Iraga said as she was being covered in bandages from the chest to her stomach.

"Damn, I can't believe that little fox shit beat you babe... You shouldn't had ANY trouble against him, I was a lot closer to killing him when I was still in that village, This can't be the same fox we're talking about here.", Kyoken said as he was watching his lover being healed, refusing to believe Naruto could do ANY sort of damage at all.

"Oh Yeah? Well, I bet he'd cause FAR more damage to you than to me if it was YOU who went after him... after all... you both have a history together...", Iraga said with a sneer to her lover.

"Enough!" a figure called out to them and entered their room, it was none other than Orochimaru, one of the worst traitors of Konoha since Madara Uchiha and he did not look pleased at all to see his two assassins, from what he heard, they were both defeated and forced to retreat, he had a look that showed he was absolutely livid with rage on his face.

"I can't believe that you two were defeated so easily by two mere children! I had my mole Kabuto bribe the anbu guards to just give BOTH of those children ONE guard. ONE guard and I even made sure to have those brats practically gift-wrapped for you two by having Kabuto change the entire race, and yet you both couldn't even kill either them! **MORONS!** I've hired two absolute **MORONS!** ", Orochimaru screamed in outrage at his two assassin's massive failure.

His plan was so simple, he heard of the Uzumaki and Ctarl-Ctarl C.U.B and knew the threat the Ctarl-Ctarl clan would pose to him and his invasion during the upcoming chunin exams and he had to have Naruto Uzumaki and whoever the Ctarl-Ctarl clan had chosen to become his fiance killed to make sure the alliance NEVER happens, but these two dog brained imbeciles failed at the ONE job that should have been easy!

Calming himself down for a moment the snake sannin then looked at both Iraga and Kyoken, "You two should count yourselves lucky that I still have some use for both of you... but for now... rest... because once you both have fully recovered... as your punishment, both of your training intensifies...", Orochimaru said ominously as he left both Iraga and Kyoken who both had a slight look of fear on both of their faces as he slammed the door to their room shut.

* * *

AN: Well, that's it then... that's the end of my first ever story on FanFiction. *Blows party blower* So, I bet you're all wondering when will both Naruto and Aisha **FINALLY** get married if this was just to solidify their marriage engagement? Well, now that would be telling... But in the meantime, I think I'll make a different story, but who knows... maybe after that, I'll answer your questions in a sequel to this, as I like to focus on one story at a time, at my own pace, I may not be the fastest author, but that's because I want to see the story I'm working on gets finished for you all to enjoy.

Also, Just to let those of you who have made me some suggestions in the reviews to add other girls and make Naruto a harem. I will make a poll after this wither I should keep it just NaruAisha or give Naruto a harem with Aisha being his main wife, but because I'm fair and I don't want to shoehorn girls like Hinata in because she's my favorite girl in Naruto, I will need reasons for them to be added into the harem if it wins the poll. Also, Other girls from different anime series are welcome, just PM me with the details on why they should be added in and how are they attracted to Naruto and what has he done to get their affections, Remember this and the sequel will take place in the Naruto world so, they also have to fit in the story too.

So with all that said... See you all in my next story my loyal readers. Thank you all and Peace Out!


	9. Poll Issue Notice

Hello to you all my loyal readers.

Good morning, Good afternoon and/or Good evening depending on the time it is that your reading this message.

I have noticed from the moment I started the poll, I have been getting a lot of votes, which is great and I'm very thankful for, but I haven't been getting any suggestions on the hopeful harem members or any of the details I asked for to even consider to add them in, but I still do want to see how this will go, so... unless I see some names of girls who you all want in the harem and their reasons to be added into it if the harem votes wins, I may have to stop the poll and just keep it as a strict Naru/Aisha pairing.

So, for those of you who want Naruto to have a harem, then please send me some suggestions with details about how they could know or learn about Naruto, what has he done to earn their affections, where they came from in the Naruto universe and most importantly... how did they fall in love for Naruto. So please send your suggestions to me as a PM and I'll see if they should be added into the harem if the harem vote wins.

Also, until the poll ends and maybe after that, I am going to try to make it into a five girl harem if your counting Aisha as Naruto's head wife, so then please suggest up to four girls for the harem at least. Thank you for you time and I hope you enjoy the next story I do plan on posting.

Peace out.


End file.
